Mapleshade's Kits
by Moonstone210
Summary: Mapleshade AU. What If Mapleshade didn't make her kits go into the river? In this story, Mapleshade drowns instead, forcing her kits; Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit, to go to Riverclan with their real father, Appledusk. How would they handle living in a new clan? Will they prove their loyalty? Leave reviews, no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Mapleshade trudged out of the shelter of the trees, her kits following her. Petalkit and Larchkit soon leapt out in front of her, but Patchkit stayed by his mother's side. The rain started pelting hard against their fur. Mapleshade almost gasped at the sight of the flooding river beyond them.

"We're back at the river?" Larchkit squeaked.

Petalkit sniffled, "I don't want to go swimming anymore!"

The patch-furred kit looked up at his mother, saying nothing. But Mapleshade already looked frustrated, yet focused.

"We don't have a choice, little ones. We can't go back." She mewed, taking small pawsteps towards the shore, making Larchkit and Petalkit back away. Dark clouds seemed to circle around them, and thunder roared in their ears.

"W-Why?" Petalkit whimpered, "Why can't we go back?"

Patchkit blinked, "Because we're not Birchface's kits."

Mapleshade and his siblings stared at him, their eyes wide. Patchkit felt his fur becoming hot and prickly, he couldn't help but overhear what the other cats were saying. They did say that they weren't Birchface's kits and Mapleshade had broken the warrior code. He even remembered hearing what Ravenwing was telling his mother with the three reeds, but he pretended he didn't hear it.

"Mama," Larchkit turned his attention to his mother, "Where are we going now?"

Petalkit's amber eyes widened, "We're not becoming rogues, are we?"

Mapleshade shook her head and licked her kit between her ears, "Of course not. I promised you all would become warriors, didn't I?"

As she mentioned 'warriors', Patchkit looked down. He never wanted to be a warrior. He wanted to stay by his mother's side, always, even when he was an apprentice.

Mapleshade turned her head around to face the river again. Patchkit could see the concern in her eyes, as if she was thinking deeply. The rain continued to pour on them, hiding the night sky and chilling them to the bone. Petalkit leaned against Larchkit for warmth, but Patchkit remained where he was. It was hard to smell, but he could've sworn he could smell Riverclan's scent.

"Children, we're going to Riverclan." Mapleshade spoke up.

The three kits' eyes became wide as moons._ Riverclan? But why? _Patchkit thought. He thought back to the moment where Thunderclan banished them. He did hear Ravenwing and Oakstar say "Appledusk". That was the Riverclan warrior who saved him when they went swimming earlier. What did they say about him though?

"Is that the clan who Appledusk belongs in?" Patchkit said, his green eyes looking into his mother's.

"... Yes," Mapleshade replied, "You see, little ones... Appledusk is your real father."

Patchkit wasn't as surprised as Larchkit and Petalkit were, but he was still alarmed. They were _half-clan_?

Mapleshade's eyes then were filled with reassurance, along with her tone, "But there's no need to worry. I will talk with Darkstar to let us in."

_That's right! Darkstar is the leader of Riverclan,_ Patchkit thought. But he wasn't sure about Darkstar accepting four Thunderclan cats into their camp. Would they even like the prey there? He heard about the other cats insulting Riverclan, calling them "fish-faces".

"I-I don't want to go!" Petalkit cried out, "I want to be in the warm nursery with you!"

Patchkit and Larchkit shuddered as their mother's wet fur bristled as she spoke, "Thunderclan is not our home anymore! Those fox-hearts exiled us! They'll kill you if they find you!"

Petalkit quickly looked down, her ears lowered. Mapleshade forced her fur to lie flat before nudging Petalkit into the reeds, "I need you three to stay here. Don't let those mouse-brained Thunderclan cats see you."

With her nose, Mapleshade pushed Larchkit and Patchkit with their sister, but Patchkit clung his paws to her face, "But I want to stay by your side forever!" He squeaked.

Patchkit saw a flash of affection in his mother's amber gaze, before she pushed him to Larchkit's side again, "And you will. I'll be back with a few other Riverclan warriors. We'll be able to take you to Riverclan safely. I would never put you three in danger."

After licking their faces, she turned her body around, but Patchkit called out once more, "Mama! Wait!"

She looked at him, "Yes, dear?"

Patchkit felt Larchkit and Petalkit press their fur against him, and he mewed, "Promise you'll be safe..."

Mapleshade gave her kits a warm look, "I promise."

Then, she bounded towards the still-raging waters. Petalkit wrapped her paws around Patchkit's body,while Larchkit leaned his head as to follow his mother. Through the reeds, their wide eyes saw the thick-furred she-cat slowly and carefully step into the water. She stopped in hesitance, but she continued forward. Patchkit noticed a few stones peeking out of the river, and that's what his mother was aiming for. She got to the first stone with ease, even if the water was slamming against her.

Suddenly, from across the river, the kits saw three other cats appear; one of them was Appledusk, and a pale gray tom and a gray and black tabby she-cat they didn't recognize. Mapleshade meowed loudly to them, telling them she needed to speak with Darkstar. Appledusk appeared stunned, his holly-green eyes bulging a little. His companions looked at him in confusion.

But when Mapleshade yowled to them again, she had lost her footing, and she screeched as the water slammed her off the rock and into the rushing ravine.

"MAMA!" Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit squeaked in unison.

Appledusk and the pale gray tom leapt into the water while the tabby she-cat stayed where she was. Patchkit quickly sprinted towards the river, but stopped when the cold water splashed on him, causing him to back away.

"Stay away from the river!" The gray and black tabby yelled to him. Patchkit did as he was told, his siblings joining his side. Sadly, they knew they couldn't jump in, they were too young. But their ears were filled with thunder crashing, rain falling, and their mother's desperate wails. The gray and black tabby she-cat, known as Eeltail, had told them to wait there so she can gather more warriors and she disappeared into the reeds.

After what felt like forever, Patchkit caught sight of Splashfoot padding up to them, a saddened look in the tom's eyes. Wordlessly, they followed the pale gray tom down the ravine. They were starting to get tired of walking until they saw their mother laid on the shoreline with Appledusk dragging her, stopping when he saw the three kits.

The three had stopped when they saw their mother wasn't moving. Appledusk was pushing his muzzle against Mapleshade's cheek, "Mapleshade, hang in there! Your kits are safe! Please stay with us!"

Patchkit could feel deep affection in the pale brown - as pale brown as his sister Petalkit - tom's green eyes as he gazed at his Thunderclan mate. Mapleshade only half-opened her eyes, seeing her kits.

"... A-Appledusk..." The tortoiseshell and white she-cat spoke weakly, coughing up a bit of water, before her dulling amber eyes looked up to her mate.

Appledusk gently licked her cheek, "Y-You're okay Mapleshade, we can talk to Darkstar."

"Mama!" Petalkit cried out. Patchkit and Larchkit slowly crept to their nearly-drowned mother, with Petalkit following. They all tried to nuzzle their heads into her fur, not even caring if it was soaking wet.

"... My kits... Appledusk..." Mapleshade croaked, Appledusk's ears pointing up, "Y-Yes, Mapleshade?"

"Please... take them to... Riverclan for me..." she said before coughing a bit of water, but not enough.

Appledusk's eyes widened, "N-No, please Mapleshade, we can all go to Riverclan, our kits need us!"

Mapleshade slowly lifted her head slightly to look at him directly, "... No... I can hear... Starclan calling... my love... Appledusk...", then she placed her head down again, "Take care... of my kits..."

The rain started to lessen, parts of the clouds separating to show the night sky. _Could it be Starclan?_ Patchkit thought, _are they here to take our mother away?_

"Mama, no!" Larchkit wailed, snuggling close to her.

"We need you!" Petalkit cried, clinging to her dying mother's fur.

"Don't go yet," Patchkit squeaked sorrowfully.

Mapleshade gave off a weak smile, "My precious kits... I love... you all..." she heaved before her body went limp, her amber eyes now dull.

A moment of silence filled the air, save for the rain, as the pale brown tom and his kits looked on in horror and sadness. Darkstar, Eeltail and a few other warriors arrived too late as they saw the cats mourning for the Thunderclan queen. Appledusk looked up to see his leader and his clan-mates swimming towards them.

Darkstar approached them, speaking calmly "Appledusk, what has happened?"

Appledusk was unable to answer as he continued to press his face into his dead mate's cheek. His kits borrowed their faces into her fur, trying to keep her warm. But they knew she wasn't coming back.

_Oh Starclan, why did you take our mother from us?_ Patchkit wailed in his head, _What did Mapleshade do to deserve this? We needed her!_

The tall black leader looked at the dead she-cat, "Come, you all can explain back at camp. Hollowfang and Rainfall, I want you to carry Mapleshade. Amberclaw, Milkfur, and Appledusk, take the kits with you."

The cats nodded, the orange tom and the thin black tom lifted Mapleshade's body while a white she-cat and a larger orange tabby tom, along with their father, picked them up by the scruff. Patchkit winced as the water touched his body, but refused to make things worse for everybody, even with his siblings.

The patrol of cats made their way through the reeds, where the scent of Riverclan burned Patchkit's nostrils. There was muddy ground everywhere they stepped. Soon a short, thick-furred gray tom appeared, opening his mouth to speak until he saw the three kits and a dead she-cat. Appledusk, who was carrying Patchkit, gestured the young cat to follow, which he did. Patchkit knew he was an apprentice; sure he was short and looked young, but he looked more taller than him and his siblings.

"Appledusk! Appledusk!" A she-cat meowed through the reeds and yet another Riverclan warrior stepped out, this time being a dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes, "What's going on, Eeltail didn't tell me..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the patrol.

Darkstar stepped forward, "We'll explain when we get back to camp."

The she-cat nodded and followed the rest of the patrol to the Riverclan camp. The three kits started to become tired after all that has happened, and they didn't want anything more other than sleeping in a warm nest. They all eventually arrived to Riverclan's camp, many cats already staring at them in confusion and concern. Patchkit looked around, it was a small clearing with the ground all wet and marshy and the clearing was surrounded by tall reeds. A large stone stood in the center of the clearing, along with a make-shift medicine den, nursery, and other dens near the stone.

Appledusk placed Patchkit down, along with Milkfur for Petalkit and Amberclaw for Larchkit. Patchkit's paws felt heavy as stones, but he slowly walked up in front of the rock, moving his tail to his siblings to follow, and they sat beside him. He saw the sadness in Petalkit's eyes and deep emotion in Larchkit's.

Darkstar took her position on the large stone looking down upon the Riverclan warriors and the three half-clan kits. Patchkit saw nothing but calm emotion in Darkstar's deep green eyes as she stared at them, "Explain yourselves."

Patchkit quickly turned his head to see his mother's body laying near the other warrior's paws, Appledusk still staring at her with sorrow and the dark orange she-cat, was that jealousy in her eyes?

"Speak," Darkstar spoke again, this time more direct.

The kits were startled by the leader's tone of voice, but Patchkit stood up, "We were exiled from Thunderclan after our leader Oakstar learned the truth about us."

The black she-cat seemed to listen patiently while Patchkit told them their story as best he could. Sadly, Larchkit and Petalkit said nothing. The rain now dissipated, the night sky above them with the stars shining brightly. When the young tortoiseshell kit finished, the clan cats began murmuring to themselves.

Darkstar then looked at Appledusk, her eyes narrowing, "Now Appledusk, I want your explanation."

Appledusk glanced at his former mate again, then stood up and taking a few paw-steps, now standing beside his kits, "Darkstar, I beg your forgiveness. Many moons ago, I met up with Mapleshade in secret-"

_"Traitor!"_

_"Are you out of our mind?!"_

_"How dare you!"_

Cats started to yowl loudly in disgust from Appledusk's explanation. Darkstar waited until the din of cats faded so she could speak again. She wrapped her tail around her paws and relaxed her shoulders, "Continue, Appledusk. And there will be no more interruptions."

Appledusk looked up at her, gratitude flashing in his eyes before going back to guilt, "At the last Gathering I saw her, she told me that she would raise my kits in Thunderclan, but I felt like it was all a mistake, so I didn't tell any of you."

_A mistake? What does he mean by that?_ Patchkit thought as he glanced at his father in horror. Larchkit and Petalkit also stared at the tall pale brown tom.

This time, the cats looked at each-other, mumbling in distaste and anger. Patchkit looked over his shoulder enough to see the orange she-cat glowering at them, not just Appledusk. _Why is she glaring at us? Does our father mean something to her? _Patchkit wondered. Darkstar sat still, her eyes still narrowed.

"But why?" The orange she-cat asked, "Why Mapleshade? Out of all the cats in any other clan, it had to be _her_?!" Something about her tone almost made a negative feeling well up in Patchkit's heart, but he ignored it.

"Reedshine," Darkstar ordered, her tail twitching, "Let him finish." The she-cat, known as Reedshine, sat back down.

Appledusk refused to look up to face his leader, "I know I've broken the code as much as Mapleshade did by having my kits. I never should've met up with her at all. I will now regret it for the rest of my life, for how she has died is all my fault. I made her admit the truth to her clan-mates, become exiled, and forced herself to bring her kits here. But I am willing to take care of her kits."

Patchkit's head was filled with mixed emotions about this cat who was apparently his real father. First, he admits to loving his mother more than Reedshine, who appears to have a liking towards the tom. Even to him, that sounded like a mouse-brained thing to do. But he did admit that he felt like dragging Mapleshade into her untimely demise was his fault...

"Appledusk..." Darkstar began, making sure he was done explaining, "I'm afraid you _cannot_ keep your kits."

Patchkit's heart sank, along with Larchkit's and Petalkit's, feeling as if the world turned to ice, freezing them in place. They were being sent away again? Patchkit looked at his father, whom his eyes were filled with horror. Appledusk looked at him, their eyes having the same shade of green. Petalkit let out a sad cry, Larchkit glaring at the tall black she-cat standing on the stone.

The pale brown tom looked back up at Darkstar, "W-Why?! They need their father! They've just lost their mother!"

Darkstar kept her gaze, "I'm afraid letting your kits be raised here will teach you nothing. Surely, either Shadowclan or Windclan is willing to take in these kits. But as your punishment, along with Mapleshade's, your kits will not stay here. Cloverfur, Swiftfish, take these-"

"Stop!"

A loud meow cut off the leader's words. Patchkit's eyes saw a beautiful silver tabby she-cat walk out of the medicine den, her blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She went in front of the kits and stared at them. As their eyes met, Patchkit felt a sense of serenity from the medicine cat's gaze. The smell of herbs almost seemed welcoming and her fur reminded him of Mapleshade

"Silvershell, now's not your time to speak," Darkstar meowed, her tail lashing.

Silvershell swiftly turned her head to Darkstar, "Please listen to me Darkstar, I think I know why these kits are here! Remember when this kit here," she gestured with her tail to Patchkit, "told us about how Ravenwing found three reeds in his den and saw this as these cats not belonging in Thunderclan? Well, we all know that reeds do _indeed_ belong here in Riverclan! So that could mean the reeds have brought three cats here!"

Patchkit's ears caught the whispers of the Riverclan warriors, sounding suspicious about Silvershell's omen. _Why did these omens matter? _Patchkit questioned himself, _the reeds could mean nothing!_ Darkstar stayed silent for a few moments.

"Please Darkstar! We have to let these kits stay!" Silvershell begged.

Appledusk looked up, "These kits need to be in a clan, Darkstar, please give them a chance." Patchkit and his siblings slowly pressed against each-other for comfort as they waited for Darkstar's answer.

The black she-cat lifted her chin, her eyes now more soft, "Fine. You have brought omens that have come true. We'll let the kits stay, if they prove their loyalty to Riverclan"

The silver tabby she-cat bowed her head, "Thank you Darkstar, you will not regret this."

Appledusk looked at his kits with relief, but Patchkit saw more than that in his eyes. He could feel that Appledusk deeply cared about each of them. The kits could hear the cats behind them finally agreeing to Silvershell's omen.

"Whoa! New cats!" The gray apprentice from earlier bounded up to them, his blue eyes gazing at them. Appledusk simply gave him a warm look, "And these are my kin, Perchpaw. Tell them your names, little ones."

"I'm Patchkit," Patchkit mewed, "My sister is Petalkit, and my older brother is Larchkit."

His sister looked up at him, "You're tall."

Larchkit huffed, "When I'm a Riverclan warrior, I'll be taller than him!" Patchkit glanced at his brother, he wasn't usually this grumpy. Maybe it's because they're tired.

"Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit," Darkstar meowed as she hopped down from the stone and stood in front of them, with Appledusk moving Perchpaw away, "How many moons old are you?"

"Mama said we're two moons old," Petalkit mewed.

The leader nodded understandably, "Then you'll be staying with Feathercloud in the nursery. She too has kits who are two moons old, and she is a good mother."

"What about Mapleshade?" Patchkit asked quietly, "We know we have to bury her, but it's moonhigh and we're tired." Petalkit yawned when he finished.

"You'll be able to mourn her one last time before she can be laid here to rest." Darkstar replied.

"You mean, sharing tongues?" Larchkit questioned.

Darkstar nodded, "Yes."

The three kits turned around again to see their mother's body surrounded by cats. Patchkit first stood up and slowly padded over to Mapleshade, the ground beneath him covered his paws with mud, but he didn't care. When he got close and placed his paw on her flank, the warmth from her body was gone. His brother and sister joined in to mourn with him. Even though her body was cold now, they still pressed close to her, hoping her way to Starclan would be safe and peaceful.

"You're not stepping near them!" Patchkit heard Reedshine yowl, but he kept his head down and listened.

"Their mother is gone, they're miserable, and I'm the only parental figure they have left! They need me." Appledusk meowed back.

Reedshine only let out a hiss, "They're_ half-clan_, and they don't need a horrible tom like you!"

Appledusk hissed back, "I promised Mapleshade I'd take care of them and love them."

"You what?" Reedshine spat.

"Reedshine, please stop," Silvershell had stepped in, stopping the warriors from fighting any more. Patchkit turned his eyes to see Appledusk and Reedshine, their fur bristled up and they let out angry hisses. The other warriors pulled Reedshine away, but she didn't fight back. The pale brown tom let his pelt lay flat and looked at his son. Patchkit didn't say anything as Appledusk joined them. He pressed his muzzle on his former mate's cold cheek.

"... I'm so sorry, Mapleshade..." Appledusk mewed quietly, "I couldn't save you... but I know these kits will make you proud..."

Larchkit yawned louder once again as the cats dug into the cold, muddy ground to make a large, shallow hole. Appledusk kept his long tail around the three of them, Petalkit now dozing off and nuzzling against her father. The rain had soaked them to the bone, but they haven't gotten any kind of fever from it, but they were starting to get tired and hungry.

The cats - that they learned to be Rainfall, Amberclaw, Cloverfur, and Milkfur - slowly placed Mapleshade's body into the hole. But before they could cover it up, the three kits quietly padded to the edge of the hole, staring at their dead mother, their eyes filled with grief. Their mother's eyes were now shut, and Patchkit could almost see tiny maggots already crawling around her thick fur, creating a sour scent emitting from her.

"We love you mother," Patchkit mewed.

Petalkit spoke up, "Be safe on your way to Starclan..."

"And thank you for all your love and care for us, even if things went wrong..." Larchkit meowed quietly.

And like that, the Riverclan cats covered the she-cat with wet mud, padding it down so it would cover her completely. The kits watched in silence, with Petalkit underneath Appledusk, and Patchkit and Larchkit sitting beside each-other. Patchkit almost winced at the sight of Larchkit's narrowed dark amber eyes.

"Patchkit," He whispered. Patchkit leaned close to his brother.

Larchkit looked at him, "We're going to prove our loyalty to Riverclan, right?"

Patchkit's green eyes looked down. He still wasn't sure about how to make out all that is happening. Thunderclan, exile, river, their mother, Riverclan; it was a lot to take in, for a kit. But something about their mother dying caused a small sense of understanding and maturing in the three kits, and Patchkit thought he was the only one who was listening. He could remember certain things that were relevant to the situation.

He looked up and stared into his brother's eyes, "Of course we are."

Petalkit squeaked out, "... Can we sleep now?"

Appledusk looked down at his daughter, then to his two sons, "Of course. Let me take you to Feathercloud."

As the party of cats dispersed, the three kits followed Appledusk towards the nursery. Petalkit whined at the mushy mud beneath her paws, but Larchkit ushered to to stay quiet. As they entered the nursery, two she-cats were already laying in their nests made of reeds and feathers. A small white she-cat with orange patches was resting with three kits under her belly. But the other she-cat - a pale gray one - had awoken, along with two other kits their age stared at them, both of their eyes the same color of blue.

"Are these the kits from Thunderclan that I was hearing in my sleep?" The queen asked.

Appledusk nodded, "Yes, these are my kits. Patchkit, Larchkit, and Petalkit." Petalkit was already stumbling over to the she-cat's belly, curling up into a ball.

The dull brown kit moved away, scrunching his nose, "She smells funny!"

"Now now, Marshkit, that's no way to greet newcomers. That goes for you too, Sandkit." The she-cat spoke, with Marshkit grunting a bit.

Patchkit and Larchkit waddled over to the queen, known as Feathercloud, and snuggled in close. She wasn't as thick-furred as his mother, but still warm and cozy. The five kits went back to sleep, with the pale gray queen wrapping her tail around them.

Appledusk let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Feathercloud. They needed it."

Feathercloud let out a purr, "You're welcome Appledusk. These kits will be happy here, I know it."

* * *

**Loners**

Mapleshade (thick-furred orange black and white she-cat with amber eyes)  
Patchkit (orange black and white patch-furred tom with green eyes)  
Petalkit (small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes)  
Larchkit (dark brown tom with dark amber eyes)

**Riverclan**  
Leader: Darkstar (black she-cat)  
Deputy: Spiketail (dark gray tom)  
Med-Cat: Silvershell (silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Appledusk (pale brown tom with green eyes)  
Reedshine (dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Rainfall (skinny black tom)  
Milkfur (white she-cat)  
Splashfoot (pale gray tom)  
Eeltail (gray and black tabby she-cat)  
Amberclaw (large orange tabby tom)  
Heronfoot (dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes)  
Dapplewing (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Cloverfur (black tom with green eyes)  
Hollowfang (orange tom with usually sharp teeth)  
Swiftfish (gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Dawnpelt (golden tom with green eyes)

Queens -  
Brightpool (white she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes) _Kits - Thornkit, Wolfkit, and Cloudkit (few days old)_  
Feathercloud (pale gray she-cat) _Marshkit and Sandkit (two moons old)_

Apprentices -  
Perchpaw (thick-furred gray tom) _Mentor - Appledusk_

Elders -  
Dewleaf (brown tom)  
Eelstripe (gray tabby tom)

**Death: Mapleshade (thick-furred orange black and white she-cat with amber eyes)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now wait for the right moment, son," Appledusk mewed as his eyes looked back into the water.

Patchkit's eyes focused on the silver lining of fish underneath the surface. He was genuinely surprised he had good eyesight for a cat, but perhaps it was being a Riverclan cat. _Half _Riverclan that is. Patchkit let his paws sink into the mud as he anticipated the right moment. Just as a minnow came in his sights, he lunged forward, taking the small fish into his jaws. Lifting his head up, Patchkit felt his chest swell with pride as he kept the fish clasped in his mouth. _Thank you Starclan..._

His father purred, "Wonderful, Patchkit. You're such a fast learner."

Shaking his head to get the water off his face and whiskers, Patchkit looked back at the pale brown tom. He didn't really feel much from Appledusk's compliment, but he gave him a warm look before turning to face his siblings. Larchkit pounced on Marshkit, making the dull brown tom squeal. Sandkit and Petalkit were pawing at a small piece of reed, pretending it was a "rogue". Watching them, Perchpaw, Feathercloud, Milkfur, and Hollowfang laid in the reeds.

"You ought to show Darkstar," his foster mother meowed, "She'd be impressed."

Milkfur glanced up at her companion, "You think? Suppose you don't remember that time when Hollowfang brought back a trout and Darkstar didn't say anything?"

Hollowfang snorted, "Darkstar _was_ impressed, I saw it in her eyes."

"I think she liked how big the fish was, not your ego," Perchpaw interrupted.

The other warriors purred in amusement as Hollowfang huffed at the apprentice. Appledusk had called Petalkit over to try fishing with him, and Patchkit decided he had done enough training. He padded away, heading into the reeds again. He still couldn't believe he was already five moons old, along with Petalkit and Larchkit. His brother had gotten taller, but his sister remained to be smaller than them. Sometimes he still ached for the warmth of his own mother. He hadn't gotten any dreams yet of her, but he was sure that time would come.

Reaching the camp, his eyes looked around for something of interest. He didn't want to practice hunting anymore, but he felt like he wanted to do something, for anyone. He spotted Brightpool and her three kits playing. One of the kits, Cloudkit, wasn't fighting all that well compared to Thornkit and Wolfkit. Her pink eyes didn't seem to help, it seem to make her eyes narrow when it was too bright, and she didn't like the sunny days either. Thankfully, it was cloudy this morning.

Licking his paws, Patchkit noticed Reedshine approaching him from the corner of his eyes. He instantly looked up, making the dark orange she-cat flinch. But her dark blue gaze still glared at him like ice.

"Silvershell wants to speak with you," Reedshine stated flatly.

Patchkit blinked in surprise. A medicine cat wanted to talk to him? But he didn't have any dreams of Starclan, what was so special about him? Standing up, Patchkit nodded to the she-cat and headed towards the medicine den. The mud squished underneath his paws as he made his way towards the den made of reeds. The fresh scent of herbs filled his nostrils, calming his senses and making his whiskers twitch with interest.

As he stepped into the medicine den, Patchkit was met with the silver tabby she-cat, her eyes soft as she saw him.

"Patchkit! Welcome," Silvershell meowed.

Patchkit's whiskers twitched again. "You wanted to speak with me?" He mewed.

Silvershell nodded, changing her sitting position to face him. Feeling at ease from the smell of the herbs, Patchkit sat down as well, curling his tail around his paws.

"Patchkit, I was thinking about something and I wondered if you're interested," Silvershell said.

Patchkit tilted his head a little, "Interested in what?"

The she-cat's blue eyes turned hopeful, "Interested in becoming my apprentice."

The patch-furred tom's eyes widened, "A... medicine cat?" His mind tried to think of an answer, but it seemed like Silvershell read his mind as she meowed again.

"I've noticed that you don't seem interested in hunting, even if Appledusk praised you. I could tell from the start you never wanted to be a warrior," Her eyes seemed ominous, but turned calm once more as she continued, "But there is nothing wrong with that. Cats have different destinies, whether they have control over it or not."

Patchkit continued to listen.

"But my former mentor Rushwater didn't have a choice. He was the only one who knew about the herbs before our previous medicine cat passed away from greencough. He learned to live it though, and he was so kind..." There was a distant look in her eyes as she looked away. Patchkit looked a little closer and he could've sworn he saw pain. His heart ached to comfort the she-cat, but Silvershell looked at him again.

"So, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my apprentice." She meowed, "I've always wanted one of my own, and you do look lonely."

Patchkit stared down in thought. He knew he had the skills of a Riverclan warrior, but his meek personality was too hindering. Patchkit would only embarrass himself, not being able to stand up to a Thunderclan cat. Perhaps a medicine cat would put less pressure on his shoulders. He only hoped Mapleshade wouldn't mind if one of her children chose a different path.

Looking back up at the silver tabby, Patchkit's eyes gleamed as he meowed, "I'd love to."

* * *

"From this moment forward, until they receive their warrior names," Darkstar announced while gazing at the cats with pride, "These apprentices will be known as Larchpaw, Petalpaw, Marshpaw, and Sandpaw." Many of the Riverclan warriors shouted the new apprentices' names. Patchkit's heart swelled from seeing his siblings so happy. He continued sitting by Silvershell, who kept her tail around him.

But his eyes also caught the confusion in his father's green eyes and the pale brown tom spoke up, "What about Patchkit?"

Several warriors had stopped their cheering and looked at him or Appledusk. Darkstar kept calm, "I was getting to that, Appledusk. Patchkit has decided his own path; a medicine cat apprentice and Silvershell will teach him well. And his name will be Patchpaw."

Patchpaw tried to let go of the rocks of anxiety resting on his shoulders as his littermates stared at him. But nonetheless, the other warriors cheered on for their new names., "Patchpaw! Patchpaw!" He calmed down a little as his brother and sister joined in the cheering.

Darkstar continued on, "I've thought long about the mentors for these cats will be. Swiftfish, you will mentor Marshpaw. You've shown great speed in your training, and I hope you pass these skills to Marshpaw."

The gray and white tom approached the dull brown apprentice, pride shown in their eyes. "Cloverfur, I give you Sandpaw. I plan to see you share your strength and courage with Sandpaw."

The black tom touched noses with the golden she-cat.

Darkstar then turned stern, "Reedshine, Rainfall, I will give you Petalpaw and Larchpaw respectively."

Patchpaw felt his fur rise as Reedshine let out a yowl of protest, but Rainfall calmly padded away from her and approached Larchpaw, touching noses with him.

"What!? But why me?!" Reedshine spat, causing Petalpaw to wince and lower her ears. Darkstar's eyes narrowed, "I chose you so you could get to know these kits better. After all, doesn't Petalpaw look like Appledusk himself...?"

The dark orange she-cat hissed, her fur now bristled like a thorn bush. Patchpaw wished he could protect his younger sister, but he knew he shouldn't interfere with this. Reedshine slowly approached the young pale brown apprentice. Even though she wasn't looking at him, Patchpaw could _feel_ the icy cold stare. He noticed his father glaring at the dark orange she-cat.

Patchpaw could feel the air growing tense. Even the other warriors were gazing at the poor pale brown apprentice with concern. Silvershell stood up, "Reedshine, you must know you have to let her half-clan past behind. She's a part of Riverclan now."

Reedshine huffed at the medicine cat, before plopping down next to her apprentice. Petalpaw raised her head to touch noses with her, to which the she-cat reluctantly did so. Patchpaw felt his mentor's chest swell before she let out a sigh of worry. Awhile ago, Patchpaw had found out both Reedshine and Silvershell were sisters, so he didn't blame the silver she-cat to worry about her sibling.

Darkstar stood up, her tail raised, "Swiftfish, Cloverfur, Rainfall, and Reedshine, you need to take your apprentices to the Moonstone. Silvershell and Patchpaw will go later this half moon."

The tall black she-cat nodded at the young patch-furred tom and leapt down from the stone, also nodding at the other apprentices before disappearing into her den. Spiketail hopped off the smooth stone and gathered a small group of Riverclan cats, organizing patrols.

"Isn't it exciting?" Silvershell purred as she and Patchpaw padded towards the others, "You'll be going to the Moonstone soon!"

A thought raced across his mind. Would he see Mapleshade in Starclan? But didn't she break the warrior code by being mates with Appledusk, even having kits with him? Would he even go to Starclan for being half-clan?

"I'm happy to be mentoring you, Larchpaw," Rainfall mewed gently, causing Larchpaw's eyes to light up. Patchpaw was surprised how friendly Rainfall was, considering how he was of the few cats who didn't like him and his littermates being accepted into Riverclan. But now, Rainfall was treating Larchpaw as if he was just a normal clanmate.

"I'll be the best apprentice you'll ever have!" Larchpaw meowed back. Rainfall slowly stood up and flicked his tail to his new apprentice, gesturing him to follow. After Larchpaw glanced at Patchpaw, the dark brown cat padded alongside his mentor as they went away.

Patchpaw looked at Petalpaw as Reedshine left them alone. He placed his paw on his sister's paw, making her look up at him, her amber eyes full of sadness.

"She doesn't like me," She whispered to Patchpaw.

Patchpaw sighed a little, giving a comforting lick on his sister's ear, "I'm sure she will..."

"Reedshine's a little... stubborn," Silvershell spoke as she wrapped her fluffy tail around the two apprentices, "She takes her time before trying something new. Her hostility will dissipate, I'm sure."

Patchpaw wished he believed her, but there was a small pit in his stomach that doubted his mentor. But nonetheless, he trusted her and was finally her apprentice. But the thoughts were interrupted when he saw his father pad up to them.

"I'm so happy for you, my precious kits," Appledusk said as he gazed lovingly at them. Patchpaw only twitched his ears, while his sister mewed in delight as the pale brown tom licked the top of her head, and doing the same to him. But when Petalpaw left to follow her mentor and Silvershell had gone back into the medicine den, Patchpaw stood up to follow them, Appledusk stopped in front of him.

Patchpaw could feel concern and confusion in his father's eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"W-What do you mean?" The young patch-furred tom didn't want to look at his father and just wanted to learn about herbs for the rest of the day.

"I'm happy you wanted to be a medicine cat. Silvershell always wanted an apprentice, there was no other cat interested in healing. But, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Appledusk asked.

Patchpaw felt unable to move, his heart pounded as he looked up at the tom in front of him. He knew he didn't want to lie, but he was afraid that telling the truth would break their already uncertain relationship. Patchpaw wanted to love his father, yet he still felt little to nothing about the tom.

He only let out, "I was scared you'd be unhappy..."

To his surprise, Appledusk seemed to relax a little. Silvershell was already heading towards the medicine den, flicking her tail to Patchpaw. He quickly got up and started to follow her, but his ears caught his father's words.

"Just... next time," mumbled Appledusk as Patchpaw turned to leave, "Talk to me if you have something on your mind, okay?"

* * *

Patchpaw tried not to groan in annoyance as his paws started to feel numb. They've been walking for a long period of time, and he wasn't sure how far they were. After all, he'd never been to the Moonstone. So far, they have passed Fourtrees, making him feel smaller compared to them. The night sky were filled with countless stars without a single cloud in sight. The full moon hung high, shining its light on them, making Silvershell more silver and beautiful than she already was.

"Are you okay, Patchpaw?" Silvershell mewed, stopping and turning her head to face her apprentice.

The patch-furred tom heaved a little, padding up to her side, "Just... just not used to walking, is all." He hated to complain, especially those moons ago back in Thunderclan, when he complained to his mother.

"Well don't worry," said Silvershell comfortingly, "We're nearly there."

Suddenly, they heard a rustling of bushes nearby. The young tom turned his head as a black shape leapt toward him.

"MAMA!" He screeched, hiding under Silvershell, causing her to jerk and almost fall over. He shivered in fear, expecting the newcomer to attack them, but nothing came.

"Whoops..." A gruff voice meowed awkwardly, "Did I scare you?"

Patchpaw poked his head, only seeing a black tom staring at him. His fur felt hot, acting like a kit when he was six moons old, in front of fully grown medicine cats. He stepped out, meeting Silvershell's concerned gaze.

"I'm alright," Patchpaw mumbled, not looking at the newcomer.

Silvershell looked up to the tom, "He's Patchpaw, my new apprentice. Patchpaw, this is Solefur of Shadowclan."

Solefur sniffed, "Well, he should learn the difference between an attack and a leap." Patchpaw felt his fur prickle, but his ear twitched another scent caught his nose.

"I'm sorry! Am I late?!" A she-cat meowed hurriedly. Patchpaw turned to face the newcomer, who was a silver black-striped tabby she-cat. She looked similar to his mentor, only she didn't have thick fur and had amber eyes.

"No Larkwing, you're right on time," Silvershell replied, an amused purr rumbling in her throat. Larkwing panted for breath, but seemed relived.

"Are you of Windclan?" Patchpaw asked the tabby she-cat.

Larkwing nodded, "Indeed, and are you Silvershell's apprentice?"

"I'm Patchpaw," the patch-furred tom answered.

Solefur's whiskers twitched in impatience, "We should get moving. Ravenwing might already be at the Moonstone by now."

Slipping through the bracken, the small group of cats found their way towards Highstones. Patchpaw could feel his pads going numb, and he groaned at the idea of walking onto rock, but Silvershell kept encouraging him to go on. They traveled for a short while until Patchpaw saw the gaping hole of Mothermouth. Instantly, a wave of alarm surged into him, his tail bristling up.

"Come on, kit," Solefur grumbled, "Enough with your scaredy-cat behavior."

Silvershell shoved his shoulder with hers, "Leave him alone, this is his first time being here. He'll get used to it."

Patchpaw felt Larkwing whisper, "Don't worry, I was scared of Mothermouth too when I first came here."

They entered into the dark maw, and Patchpaw shuddered when he couldn't see anything. Was this really where the Moonstone was? He pressed closer to Silvershell and kept silent. He already felt embarrassed about hiding from Solefur and annoying him with his cowardice. He wondered if Silvershell was annoyed with this too, but something caught his eye.

There was large blue boulder in the end of the cavern. It glowed brightly in the silver light, leaving Patchpaw awestruck. This time, a surge of confidence made him leap forward, eager to get closer to the crystal. He slowed down his pace however, as he saw a familiar shape crouched in front of the stone.

_Ravenwing. _

The small black tom's ear twitched, sensing Patchpaw's pawsteps and he lifted his head up and turned around.

"Ah, you three finally-" Ravenwing started, only to stop when he saw Patchpaw, his sky blue eyes widened in shock, the fur on his back and tail bristled.

A brief moment of silence filled the air, Patchpaw trying not to move. Ravenwing stared at the apprentice, and the three other medicine cats not knowing what to do.

"... P-Patchkit?" Ravenwing murmured, standing up to stare at Patchpaw.

"Patch_paw_," He corrected.

Ravenwing shook his head in disbelief, "F-Frecklewish was right..."

Patchpaw couldn't understand what he meant by that. He didn't know if was mad or relived. Thankfully, Silvershell stepped up.

"Ah Ravenwing, early as usual," The silver tabby meowed, the blue glow of the crystal reflecting against her fur. Ravenwing flicked his ears in acknowledgment and looked at her.

"W-What's he doing here?" He asked.

Silvershell twitched her tail, "He's becoming my apprentice."

Ravenwing blinked in surprise, "Really..."

Patchpaw swallowed a breath of air, wanting this conversation to be over. Solefur and Larkwing made their way from behind them and sat around the large crystal. Silvershell did the same, gesturing Patchpaw with her tail. He sat in between his mentor and Ravenwing, who Patchpaw could still feel the awkwardness emit from the tom.

Silvershell began to speak, her tone now quiet and serene, "I, Silvershell of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help, he will serve his clanmates well."

"Patchpaw," She mewed as she gazed at him, "do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to help any cats regardless of their Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Patchpaw stared back at her, "I promise."

Her eyes full of satisfaction, Silvershell pressed her muzzle against his head, "Then I hereby declare you as a medicine cat apprentice, Patchpaw. Let Starclan guide you through your dreams, and show mercy to every cat alike. We welcome you, Patchpaw."

Pride swelled in Patchpaw's chest as he heard the three other medicine cats cheer his name, "Patchpaw! Patchpaw!"

Patchpaw had never felt so alive. The thoughts of treating his fellow warriors felt just right. The claws of the past seemed to loosen from his heart. When the cheering ended, the other medicine cats pressed their noses to the blue stone, and seemed to fall asleep. Patchpaw caught on what he was supposed to do, laying down and pressing his nose against the cold crystal.

_As darkness swirled around him, Patchpaw sensed that he was standing again. Slowly opening his eyes, he almost gaped from the sight. It was an empty clearing, similar to Thunderclan, but not quite. He looked around for Silvershell or the other medicine cats, but they were gone. Looking down at his paws, he nearly saw small stars glowing around them. _

_"... H-Hello?" Patchpaw whispered, beginning to panic, "Is this Starclan?"_

_"My son! You've finally come!"_

_A familiar voice shocked Patchpaw, his ears moving to where the voice came from. Slowly turning his head, he caught sight of a fluffy orange, black, and white she-cat leap out of the starlit trees and bounding towards him. No... it couldn't be..._

_His heart soared, "Mapleshade!"_

_His mother instantly pressed herself against him, her purring rumbling so loud he thought anyone else could hear it. But he didn't care, he purred as his mother hurriedly licked his pelt, her scent burrowing into his nostrils. _

_"Oh Mama... you made it to Starclan," Patchpaw murmured through his mother's licks. _

_Mapleshade stopped to gaze at him, her amber eyes gleaming with love, "Yes, I did."_

_However, Patchpaw remembered something, "Wait, you're not mad?"_

_"Mad?" She mewed in concern, "Why would I be mad?"_

_His eyes looked down, "That I became a medicine cat instead. I thought you wanted me to be a warrior..."_

_But Mapleshade's warm eyes didn't change, only she meowed, "Patchpaw, I don't care if you want to be a warrior or a medicine cat. Whatever you're happy with, then I'll be happy with your choice."_

_Patchpaw looked up, pressing his muzzle into his mother's warm starlit chest fur, "I miss you... so much..."_

_"I do too," Mapleshade replied, licking his head between his ears, "But I can still watch over you three from Starclan. I can see you three fitting into Riverclan better than Thunderclan."_

_He let out an amused purr before stopping. His mother new seemed much more calmer now than she did moons ago. He didn't forget the fact that Mapleshade had promised Thunderclan would regret betraying her and her kits, even downright calling them "fox-hearts". It almost sounded like she was swearing revenge on them, could that mean he and his siblings would avenge their mother? But that didn't sound right..._

_"Patchpaw," Mapleshade mewed, pulling away to look at Patchpaw again, "before I have to go, tell Petalpaw and Larchpaw that I love them when you get back, okay?"_

_He stared back at his mother, stunned. She's leaving him again? _

_"I..." Patchpaw whimpered, "I will, but do you have to leave me again?"_

_Giving one last comforting lick, Mapleshade's amber gaze softened more, "Yes, you cannot be here forever when you're alive. But you'll see me again soon, my son. Please be good to your clan and clanmates, I know you will be an amazing medicine cat."_

_Patchpaw could only watch his mother and Starclan fade away until darkness filled his vision again. _

Gasping for air, Patchpaw woke up. He could hardly believed what happened. He had _just_ been in Starclan! It didn't feel like a dream, he indeed felt the grass beneath his paws and the sweet scent of his mother that was still fresh in his mind. It felt so real...

"Patchpaw? Are you okay?" Ravenwing's mew interuppted his thoughts.

Turning to face the black tom, Patchpaw could only muster, "... M-Ma..."

Ravenwing tilted his head in confusion when they heard the other cats waking up. Standing up, Patchpaw stretched his legs, letting out a soundless yawn.

His ear flicked as he heard Silvershell slowly standing up and turned to face her, "Did you see Starclan too?"

She looked back at him, a small smile on her lip, "Indeed. But I believe we should head back now."

Solefur appeared from the other side of the stone, "I agree, Timberface has the coughs again, so I should check up on him." He was already heading up the tunnel. There was still no sin of it being day.

Larkwing past by Patchpaw, "I'll see you soon, Patchpaw. It was nice meeting you!" She meowed before following Solefur out of the tunnel.

As Silvershell, Patchpaw, and Ravenwing left the tunnel, Patchpaw saw Ravenwing padding up to his mentor, mumbling something into her ear. He didn't hear what he was saying, but Silvershell nodded.

As Silvershell padded away, Ravenwing stood in front of Patchpaw. His heart started to beat out of control as the black tom's sky-blue eyes stared at him.

"Did you dream of Mapleshade?" Ravenwing asked.

Patchpaw's patched fur prickled in fear, but he replied with, "I did."

Ravenwing's tail tip twitched, "Did she say anything to you?"

"She just..." He paused, "told me she was okay with me becoming a medicine cat and to tell my littermates that she loves them."

Thankfully, the black tom seemed satisfied. Patchpaw felt a sense of alarm as he suddenly yowled, his thick fur now bristling in fury, "Why did you let my mother die?!"

Ravenwing flinched at his tone, but narrowed his eyes, "I didn't mean for Mapleshade to die, I _had_ to tell the truth."

Patchpaw bared his teeth, his claws unsheathed, "Why couldn't you have not said anything? Mapleshade could've still be alive if it wasn't for you! We would've stayed in Thunderclan, with our mother!"

"And let Mapleshade get away with her lie? Never," Ravenwing growled, "A good medicine cat should _never_ lie to their clanmates."

When Patchpaw let out a hiss, Ravenwing's tone seemed to cool down, "I am sorry that your mother is dead, but I had to tell the truth. I had no choice. I'm sorry, Patchpaw."

The black tom turned away from the apprentice and padded away. Patchpaw watched Ravenwing leave, his fluffy white tail lashing. How dare he tell the truth? He had to be right, Mapleshade didn't deserve to be dead!

But even as Silvershell padded beside him and they made their way back, Patchpaw knew that Ravenwing would not expect his forgiveness.

* * *

Real World

_Starclan_

**Dark Forest **

**Riverclan**  
Leader: Darkstar (black she-cat)  
Deputy: Spiketail (dark gray tom)  
Med-Cat: Silvershell (silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Appledusk (pale brown tom with green eyes)  
Reedshine (dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Rainfall (skinny black tom)  
Milkfur (white she-cat)  
Splashfoot (pale gray tom)  
Eeltail (gray and black tabby she-cat)  
Amberclaw (large orange tabby tom)  
Heronfoot (dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes)  
Dapplewing (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Cloverfur (black tom with green eyes)  
Hollowfang (orange tom with usually sharp teeth)  
Swiftfish (gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Dawnpelt (golden tom with green eyes)

Queens  
Brightpool (white she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes) _Kits - Thornkit, Wolfkit, and Cloudkit (three moons old)_  
Feathercloud (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices -  
Perchpaw (thick-furred gray tom) _Mentor - Appledusk_ _  
_Patchpaw (orange black and white patch-furred tom with green eyes) _Mentor - Silvershell_  
Petalpaw (small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes) _Mentor - Reedshine_  
Larchpaw (dark brown tom with dark amber eyes) _Mentor - Rainfall _  
Marshpaw (dull brown tom with blue eyes) _Mentor - Swiftfish  
S_andpaw (golden she-cat with blue eyes) _Mentor - Cloverfur_

Elders -  
Dewleaf (brown tom)  
Eelstripe (gray tabby tom)

**Thunderclan**  
Med-Cat: Ravenwing (small black tom with sky blue eyes)

**Shadowclan**  
Med-Cat: Solefur (black tom)  
**  
Windclan **  
Med-Cat: Larkwing (silver-gray she-cat with black stripes)

**Death: _None_**


	3. Chapter 3

Patchpaw tried not to tremble from the sight of the tall trees around him. He never liked the trees when he was a small kit moons ago when he was still in Thunderclan. The trees seemed to surround him, making him feel smaller than he already felt.

"Hey Patchpaw!" Petalpaw called out, appearing beside him along with Larchpaw, "You're shaking like a leaf, what's wrong?"

Patchpaw looked down, "I'm a little nervous. We'll be seeing Thunderclan again. What would they say if they found out Darkstar took in exiles?"

His brother's dark amber eyes gleamed in the moonlight, "It shouldn't matter to them! We live in Riverclan now, our mama is safe up in Starclan, and Thunderclan have their lives to worry about!"

Patchpaw lifted his head to meet Larchpaw's gaze. Maybe he was right. After all, their birth wasn't their fault. Not at all.

After pressing closer to Silvershell, they came to a clearing. Patchpaw was nearly shocked to see how many cats there were. Purrs and meows filled his ears, and their fur seemed to turn silver from the moonlight. Two other cats were standing on a large stone, with the medicine cats standing below them.

Darkstar went up ahead, signaling to him and Silvershell. As Darkstar took her place with the two other leaders, Silvershell sat by who he presumed to be Larkwing, but it was hard to tell. Patchpaw sat right beside his mentor, his fur rising upon his spine from the many eyes gazing at him.

_Do not worry, my son..._ a familiar voice mewed gently into his ear, _don't let them get to you... _

Patchpaw looked around in a bit of silent alarm. Was Mapleshade there? But he didn't catch her scent. He watched as Riverclan sat near beside Windclan, judging from the scent and thin legs of the warriors. Shadowclan sat to the left of Windclan, but Patchpaw noticed that Thunderclan was missing.

As the deputies of the three clans present took their places beside the leaders, another familiar scent caught his nose. Thunderclan. As soon as he smelled it, the large sturdy brown tom stepped out from the bushes, his muscles rippling from under his thick fur. Beetail and Ravenwing appeared beside him, the latter's ears flattened.

The Thunderclan leader sat beside the Shadowclan leader Willowstar, and as Oakstar's warriors sat by Shadowclan, the gathering began.

"The prey in Windclan has been running well," Crowstar, the leader of Windclan, announced, "there have been many hares appearing more around our territory and the birds are fatter than before. We have lost one of our warriors, Hawkstrike, to poisoned crow-food, but he will be dearly missed."

Dipping his head, Crowstar gestured to Willowstar before she meowed, "Shadowclan has also been running just as well. One of our queens, Honeyspring has blessed our clan with her new litter of kits. You shall be expecting new and well trained warriors from those kits as well."

The warriors from below cheered for Shadowclan's new litter, Patchpaw noticing a black she-cat with a white muzzle whisper to a thick-furred gray tom, making him protest playfully.

Darkstar held her head up, "Riverclan has been good as well. In fact, we have new apprentices with us. Marshpaw, Sandpaw, Petalpaw, and Larchpaw. With Patchpaw training with Silvershell as a medicine cat."

Patchpaw felt his fear dissipate when Shadowclan and Windclan cheered their names out. Looking down at his own clan, Petalpaw looked ready to hide, but Larchpaw, Marshpaw, and Sandpaw had their heads and tails up in pride. Appledusk was behind them, his eyes brimming with love. Reedshine's fur rose up a little, but that was it.

However, Patchpaw saw that Thunderclan wasn't cheering as nearly as much. And taking a quick glance at Oakstar, he shuddered from the furious look in his eyes as he glared at the Riverclan leader.

"You brought them in?" Oakstar growled, his claws unsheathed.

Darkstar was taken aback, "Yes, I have. They had no where else to go since you exiled them yourself, as Patchpaw told me."

The brown tom wasn't pleased, "Any cat with a brain should know half-clan cats do not belong. Where would their loyalty lie?"

"Their loyalty lies in Riverclan, I can assure you," Darkstar retorted, trying to keep her patience.

"Oh I see," Oakstar continued, "You're such a coward you take in exiles just to make your clan larger. Don't deny it, minnow-brain, I noticed that your clan is smaller than ours."

"That's enough!" A she-cat's voice called out. That was Sweetbriar, Oakstar's mate.

Patchpaw was trembling. The tension was rising, and he didn't like it. He saw that Ravenwing was shaking at well, his sky blue eyes filled with fear and guilt. Did he tell Oakstar about them?

Another she-cat's voice was heard, "Keep your trap shut! He has every right to speak his mind!"

_Frecklewish. _

The golden speckled warrior's tail was thrashing in anger. His eyes glanced over to his clanmates, his siblings shivered and huddling close. Appledusk was glaring at the Thunderclan leader.

"No!" Appledusk growled, "They have every right to be here! They may be both Thunderclan and Riverclan, but they have warrior blood just like us!"

Several other warriors, along with Rainfall, joined in Appledusk's protest. Reedshine said nothing, but she was staring at the pale brown warrior with emotion in her eyes. What was it though? Patchpaw couldn't see her expression very well from far away.

Oakstar snorted, "You're making a grave mistake bringing them into your pathetic clan. After all, Appledusk killed Birchface, my own son. I don't want more of him killing any of my family."

Patchpaw froze, his claws out and gripping the cold rock under him. He didn't know if he was shaking out of fear or fury. Silvershell only narrowed her eyes, before glancing at Darkstar and Spiketail. The dark gray deputy could do nothing as Darkstar glared back. Willowstar and Crowstar both stared awkwardly.

"You may argue all you want," Darkstar mewed, her voice grave, "but you will _not_ change my mind. These apprentices will stay in Riverclan until the day they join Starclan."

The dark brown tom hissed and flexed his claws, but sat down, "Fine, have it your way. But you will regret this, Darkstar."

Patchpaw huddled close to Silvershell, watching Oakstar leap down from the rock and guiding his clan away. When Beetail followed without a word, Ravenwing stopped and met Patchpaw's gaze before following his clanmates.

The gathering came to a close just like that and the three clans said their goodbyes and headed back to their territories.

Patchpaw wasn't sure if he could speak for the rest of the night, but stopped as his father stepped beside him.

"Hey," Appledusk mewed gently, "Don't worry about that old flea-bag. You deserve to be welcome in any clan."

Patchpaw, feeling a little bit of sentimentality, replied with, "Thanks."

Appledusk let out a purr as Perchpaw bounded up beside them, "You better watch out, Thunderclan! Riverclan will soon teach you a lesson for underestimating us! Isn't that right, Appledusk?"

The patch-furred tom mewed a little in amusement, but a feeling of dread clawed at the back of his mind. Oh, why did he have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"And what is watermint for?" Silvershell asked, her tail tip resting on a leafless plant.

"It..." Patchpaw tried to remember, "... helps bellyache?"

The silver she-cat nodded, "Good! Now, what about horsetail?"

He focused on the green bristled plant, "I believe you use horsetail for... infected wounds."

"How do you apply it?" Silvershell continued.

Curling his tail in frustrated thought, Patchpaw refused to protest Silvershell's constant questioning as he mewed, "You chew it and put in on the wound."

Silvershell purred, "Well done Patchpaw, you're doing so good!"

"Well, Appledusk always said I was a fast learner," he murmured, "Should I go get soaked moss for the elders now?"

Standing up, his mentor nodded, "Of course, that sounds perfect. We'll do more lessons later, alright?"

Flicking his ears in response, Patchpaw got up and padded out of the medicine den. However, he was blocked by three fluffy shapes at the entrance.

"Oh no! He saw us!" Wolfkit squeaked.

Thornkit's amber eyes widened, "Run!"

The two kits quickly ran off, but left their white-furred sister there, staring at him. Patchpaw padded out of the entrance before he heard Cloudkit murmur, "Sorry. My brothers think you're weird. But I don't you are, not in a bad way."

Patchpaw turned his head to face her, his tail flicking, "Aren't we all?"

He bounded from the clearing and into the reeds. Once he got to the river, he found a bed of moss nearby and clawed at it, rolling it up into a ball. A splash could be heard, and turning his head, he saw that it was Perchpaw, a minnow clamped in his jaws. With his thick gray fur dripping, the older apprentice swam back to shore and grinned when he saw Patchpaw.

Patchpaw twitched his whiskers with interest, "Good catch. I bet my father would be proud."

Perchpaw placed the minnow down before meowing, "It's only because your father _is_ my mentor! He's so kind and patient with me, Appledusk is the best mentor any apprentice could ask for!"

Flicking his tail, Patchpaw focused his attention back to the moss, "Make sure you give it to the elders. I did hear Eelstripe complaining earlier."

The gray apprentice nearly brightened up at his request, wordlessly taking the minnow in his mouth and bounding into the reeds. Patchpaw let out a small purr of amusement as he soaked the moss in the river. He gazed into the gently rippling water. Looking a bit closer, he could see how green his eyes are, as green as Appledusk's. Patchpaw thought back to when Appledusk comforted him when Mapleshade died, promising to take care of him and his siblings, and defending them at the gathering.

_Appledusk has been nothing but kind to me and my littermates... maybe I should give him a chance, _he thought before taking the moss out of the water and, after carefully picking it up in his jaws, headed back into the clearing. Passing by Dapplewing and Amberclaw, Patchpaw headed towards the elders den, seeing Perchpaw place his catch to Eelstripe.

"Ah, thanks," Eelstripe mewed as he began to eat.

Patchpaw pawed into the den, his attention to Dewleaf as he placed the soaked moss down, "You wanted some water?"

Dewleaf let out a tired purr, "You're such a good kit. No wonder Silvershell took an interest in you."

_I'm _not_ a kit_, Patchpaw thought, but he brushed it off as he and Perchpaw left the den together, only to be met with Brightpool's trio of kits staring at them. Perchpaw was confused, but Patchpaw pushed passed them and padded over to the medicine den.

"When are you going to return to Thunderclan?" Wolfkit called out to him.

Thornkit followed, "Yeah, we heard that Mapleshade is from there! You belong there too, right?"

Patchpaw wanted to cuff them both in the ear, but knew how Brightpool would react, so he said nothing and poked his head in the medicine den. Silvershell was already sorting herbs into their proper places when he noticed small red berries sitting beside what he presumed to be poppy seeds.

"Silvershell?" He mewed as he sat beside his mentor.

The silver tabby she-cat looked at him, "Yes?"

Patchpaw's tail tip gently touched the red berries, "What are these?"

Suddenly, Silvershell's kind blue eyes turned grim as she stared at the berries. Patchpaw was beginning to wonder if he had asked the wrong question when his mentor replied.

"Those are death-berries." She mewed quietly, "they are used only if necessary."

Patchpaw stared at the death-berries. He knew by the name what they might be used for. But why would a medicine cat have that as one of their herbs?

"T-Then I won't use them much?" Patchpaw asked.

"Only if the sick or injured cat is incurable, so be careful with these," Silvershell answered.

The patch-furred apprentice nodded his head, hoping he would never have to use these on Petalpaw or Larchpaw.

* * *

Crickets chirped quietly as Patchpaw continued to set the herbs in the right place. Silvershell was sleeping in the back of the den, keeping some space for him. After he placed the blackberries next to the borage, Patchpaw looked outside. From what he could see, the sky was cloudless, revealing the stars. Padding closer so he could sit at the entrance, he gazed up at the night sky.

_What is it like up there, Ma?_ Patchpaw thought, wondering if Mapleshade would reply, _Do you really watch us from up there?_

Yet he got no reply. Patchpaw sighed a little, relaxing his shoulders in disappointment. He guessed Mapleshade couldn't talk to him all the time, no matter how hard he wished otherwise. If only Starclan would be more fair, but then again, they took his mother away when he and his littermates needed her the most.

At least she's somewhere safe now.

Just as Patchpaw turned his head around, he could've sworn he heard rustling. He paused, not moving a muscle as he tried to make sure what he heard wasn't his imagination. His eyes turned to the source of the noise. A chill ran up his spine, dread sinking in his chest as he heard more slow movement in the reeds. That's when he caught another scent.

Thunderclan.

His fur bristled up at the realization. Patchpaw tried to control his breathing when the scent became stronger, his eyes catching a few shapes appearing within the forest of reeds. Standing up slowly, he backed away into the den, his green eyes wide in terror.

_No, this can't be happening!_ He screeched in his head. Patchpaw looked back to his sleeping mentor, wondering if he should wake her up.

Patchpaw wasn't given a chance as Oakstar's yowl rang through the air. More hisses and yowls came from the warriors that leapt out from the reeds, their claws unsheathed. Patchpaw was nearly knocked off his paws when Silvershell bumped into him.

"Silvershell!" He screeched, "We're being attacked!"

A shape appeared in front of the den, a gray tabby tom that Patchpaw immediately recognized was Bloomheart; Mapleshade's former mentor. His yellow eyes glared at him with hatred, curling his lip and revealing his teeth.

_Oakstar's right! They don't belong here!_ A moment of his faint memory of their exile was brought back to life.

"Get out!" Silvershell hissed, swiping her claws across the tom's face, causing him to yowl in pain and blood dripped from his cheek. The two cats began to fight, with his mentor dragging the tabby warrior out of the den as best as she could.

Patchpaw wasn't sure what to do. He heard more cries of pain and fury from his clanmates. He quickly decided to stay here and guard the herbs, so he stood at the entrance of the medicine den. He nearly flinched when he saw a silver and black tabby she-cat slash her claws at Hollowfang's ear. Hollowfang growled and pinned the she-cat down and sunk his long teeth into her throat. She screeched in pain, raking her back claws at his sides.

"Sandpaw!" His brother's meow was heard over the hissing and yowling, Patchpaw's head whirling to see his older brother fight off a ginger tom away from his foster sister. He recognized the tom as Nettlepaw, but looked bigger than before. Nettlepaw tried to get a good aim at Larchpaw, but he was only met with Marshpaw pinning him down.

"Get off my sister, mouse-dung!" Marshpaw growled, forcing more of his weight down on Nettlepaw.

Larchpaw joined in, "Yeah! Get out of here!"

The ginger apprentice whimpered and got out of Marshpaw's grasp, rushing back into the reeds. Patchpaw sighed in relief, only for his attention to turn to the queen's den. He watched a yellow tom with unusually dark stripes claw himself into the den, but fear struck him when he realized what this meant.

"No!" He exclaimed, forgetting the medicine and dashed towards the nursery. Unfortunately, a brown tabby she-cat pinned him down, and raked her claws down into his belly. Pain seared through his body, causing Patchpaw to thrash and swipe his claws. His paw caught on the she-cat's chest.

"Patchpaw!" As though his prayers answered him, his eyes opened as Appledusk launched himself onto the Thunderclan warrior and rolling across the mud. Patchpaw tried to get up, but his vision seemed clouded. The scent of blood, Riverclan, and Thunderclan was driving him crazy, and the pain was still there, making him feel weak. It was no wonder he became the medicine cat instead, but that also was the problem.

A she-cat's scream interuppted his thoughts as he watched the yellow tom, now with blood dripping from his muzzle and paws, drag two kits out of the nursery. Patchpaw's green eyes widened in horror.

_No! Wolfkit! Thornkit!_ But he was left unable to move as the tom sunk his teeth into Wolfkit's throat, ending his cries. Thornkit was left on the ground, not moving. Brightpool left the den, with a unscratched Cloudkit in her jaws. Suddenly, a smaller gray form leapt onto the back of the yellow tom. It was Perchpaw!

The Thunderclan tom screeched, trying to get the apprentice off his back, to no luck. Instead, Perchpaw clawed into the warrior's shoulders and sunk his jaws into the scruff, drawing blood and making it ooze down his throat. As soon as he did, the warrior threw Perchpaw back, sending him into the throng of reeds. Another yellow tom, who was Dawnpelt, joined in the attack.

"How dare you kill my kits?!" Dawnpelt hissed, raking his claws into the yellow tom's side.

Patchpaw slowly got to his paws, not wanting to watch the fight anymore. He quickly limped himself towards the medicine den, praying to Starclan the medicine stores weren't being destroyed. Patchpaw saw Silvershell standing in front of the den, four thin outlines of blood seeping down her face.

"S-Silvershell!" He squeaked, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," she mewed, not looking at him, "just get inside. You're not meant to fight."

Patchpaw did exactly as he was told, padding quickly into the medicine den and curling up quickly. The pain in his side was still there, wavering slightly.

_I... I'm so sorry..._ he thought sadly, _I couldn't save anyone... now Wolfkit and Thornkit are dead... I'm so useless, _Patchpaw wanted nothing but to die, maybe he'll be in the Dark Forest for not being able to save two kits who could've been fine warriors.

_No, my son..._ Mapleshade's gently mew was heard, _it's not your fault... you cannot save every cat... not even the best warriors can save every life..._

Patchpaw trembled. However, he heard the screeching quiet down. Lifting his head, he saw Silvershell was gone, only her tail could be seen, twitching. He carefully stood up, padding over to see what was going on. He saw the majority of Thunderclan was gone, but now his clanmates were covered in wounds and blood. But what really caught his attention was his leader approaching Oakstar, who was glaring at her.

"This attack was unjust," Darkstar growled, her green eyes narrow with calm fury, "You have just robbed us of Dawnpelt and Brightpool's two kits. Get out, and never come back."

Oakstar said nothing, but left, disappearing into the reeds. Patchpaw was horrified, Dawnpelt was dead too? Darkstar leapt onto the rock, Spiketail following her.

The black she-cat stared down, her eyes now filled with sorrow, "What Oakstar did was unreasonable, but we will not ambush them too. We've already lost Dawnpelt, Wolfkit, and Thornkit. We do not need to end up with more bodies."

Spiketail's tail flicked, "Splashfoot, Eeltail, I need you to bury Brightpool's kits. They lie in Starclan now, with their father."

Patchpaw turned his head to see the orange and white queen hovering over the two dead bodies of her kits, Cloudkit pressing herself against her mother's side. Sympathy for the white kit swelled in Patchpaw's heart.

"Hollowfang and Appledusk, go bury Dawnpelt. We will mourn for him as well," Spiketail continued.

Patchpaw watched the warriors do as they were told, his father meeting his gaze before turning away to lift the dead tom up. Larchpaw, Marshpaw, and Sandpaw were sitting together, saying nothing. But Patchpaw noticed something.

Petalpaw was nowhere to be seen.

He felt fear fill his mind, ignoring Darkstar talking to Perchpaw. The patch-furred tom quietly snuck away from the crowd of Riverclan cats, and tried to follow his sister's scent. He noticed faint small paw-prints in the mud, along with blood droplets. Patchpaw immediately dashed into the reeds, feeling Petalpaw's scent become stronger.

As soon as he made it out, he saw a familiar golden speckled she-cat slash Petalpaw's cheek, sending her down into the mud.

"Oh don't worry, half-clan thing!" Frecklewish spat, "You'll see your mother in the Dark Forest!"

With rage boiling in him, Patchpaw threw himself onto the golden she-cat, sinking his claws into her skin. Frecklewish stumbled back as Patchpaw got off and stood by his sister, his fur fluffed up and tail high.

"What are you doing here, Frecklewish?" He growled, "Go back to Thunderclan."

The she-cat stood up, hissing back at Patchpaw, "I'm not going back for a apprentice who can't even fight."

Patchpaw frowned, starting to feel hot, "I can still call a patrol. Leave at once, or you'll end up incurable."

Frecklewish's tail lashed from side to side, but she merely scowled at the two apprentices, "... You better not forget this. Your mother lied about you being my brother's kits."

Patchpaw wished so badly to kill Frecklewish right there, but resisted as she left them alone. The only sound that could be heard were the crickets chirping quietly. The two apprentices decided to head back to the camp together, with his sister pressing close to him in fear.

He looked at his sister, "... Are you okay?"

Petalpaw continued to shiver, but looked back up at him, "I am..."

When they made it back, they were met with their father approaching them, not looking too happy. Patchpaw swallowed as he and Petalpaw stopped.

"Where were you two?" He asked crossly, "I didn't see you at Perchfin's warrior ceremony."

Perchfin? He got his name already?

"I-I can explain!" Petalpaw mewed, "I got scared from the ambush and I ran away and hid not too far from here. But then Frecklewish attacked me and Patchpaw saved me!"

Patchpaw looked at his father, "And I'm sorry for running off, but I had to find her."

Appledusk looked shocked when he heard Frecklewish's name, but he relaxed his shoulders and his fur rested down when Patchpaw explained to him.

After letting out a sigh, he meowed, "Next time, bring me along or tell someone. After all, Frecklewish could've killed you both. She is an experienced warrior."

Patchpaw nodded slowly, "I promise." Petalpaw mewed her agreement.

At that moment, Perchfin trotted towards them, his tail raised high, "Hey Patchpaw! Petalpaw! I got my warrior name!"

"I already told them," Appledusk meowed.

Patchpaw's green eyes shone with approval, "Congratulations Perchfin."

The new warrior let out a prideful purr before he turned to his former mentor, "Darkstar said we have to clean up camp."

The pale brown tom nodded and gestured to his kits, "Come on, let's go."

Patchpaw, along with Petalpaw followed their father and the new warrior back to the camp. The pain in Patchpaw's side had subsided a little, thank Starclan for that.

_You know what Ma,_ Patchpaw thought, looking up to stare at the star-filled sky, _Perhaps I wouldn't be happy in Thunderclan after all…_

* * *

**I know everyone's currently talking about how Frecklewish and Oakstar are going to the Dark Forest, but why aren't we talking about that one cat, Waspthorn, who killed Wolfkit and Thornkit "onscreen"?**

**Riverclan**  
Leader: Darkstar (black she-cat)  
Deputy: Spiketail (dark gray tom)  
Med-Cat: Silvershell (silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Appledusk (pale brown tom with green eyes)  
Reedshine (dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Rainfall (skinny black tom)  
Milkfur (white she-cat)  
Splashfoot (pale gray tom)  
Eeltail (gray and black tabby she-cat)  
Amberclaw (large orange tabby tom)  
Heronfoot (dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes)  
Dapplewing (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Cloverfur (black tom with green eyes)  
Hollowfang (orange tom with usually sharp teeth)  
Swiftfish (gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Dawnpelt (golden tom with green eyes)  
Perchfin (thick-furred gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Queens -  
Brightpool (white she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes) _Kits - Thornkit, Wolfkit, and Cloudkit (three moons old)_  
Feathercloud (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices - _  
_Patchpaw (orange black and white patch-furred tom with green eyes) _Mentor - Silvershell_  
Petalpaw (small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes) _Mentor - Reedshine_  
Larchpaw (dark brown tom with dark amber eyes) _Mentor - Rainfall _  
Marshpaw (dull brown tom with blue eyes) _Mentor - Swiftfish  
S_andpaw (golden she-cat with blue eyes) _Mentor - Cloverfur_

Elders -  
Dewleaf (brown tom)  
Eelstripe (gray tabby tom)

**Thunderclan **  
Leader: Oakstar (sturdy brown tom with amber eyes)  
Deputy: Beetail (dark brown striped tabby tom)  
Medicine Cat: Ravenwing (small black tom with sky blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Frecklewish (speckled golden-furred she-cat with dark amber eyes)  
Sweetbriar (light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes)  
Bloomheart (gray tabby tom)  
Waspthorn (tall golden tom with dark stripes)  
Deerdapple (silver and black tabby she-cat)  
Squirrelwhisker (brown tabby she-cat)

Apprentices:  
Nettlepaw (ginger tom) _Mentor - Deerdapple_

**_Death(s): Dawnpelt (golden tom with green eyes), Thornkit (brown tabby tom) & Wolfkit (gray and white tom)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"OW! Stop it!" Marshpaw yelped, jerking away when Patchpaw pushed the cobwebs onto the wound on his back leg.

But Patchpaw was quick to hold the dull brown tom's flank down, "Stay still. It will stop the bleeding."

Marshpaw shot a glare at him, "You try to stay still with a leg that's on fire!"

"It'll hurt _less_ if you stop moving," Patchpaw sighed. He glanced around the den, wondering if Heronfoot or Dapplewing needed him. Heronfoot got a deep scar on his cheek, so deep that some of the fur was ripped off right off the skin. Dapplewing's belly got slashed at, but the warrior who had been attacking her couldn't sink their claws in too well, so the wounds weren't too deep.

Patchpaw still felt a bit sore from the wound on his side, but it wasn't too damaged. Silvershell, who was out alone collecting more supplies, had her beautiful face slashed by Bloomheart, although seeing how it wasn't too damaged, he could tell they would fade away in time.

"Hey Patchpaw!" His brother's meow interuppted his thoughts, "Can I-"

Quickly, Patchpaw flicked the tip of his tail to Larchpaw's muzzle, giving a slightly annoyed look. When his brother saw the sleeping warriors, he flattened his ears in shame.

"Oh... sorry," he apologized quietly.

Patchpaw moved his tail away, "It's fine, but just be more aware next time. What do you want?"

Larchpaw's dark amber eyes looked unusually apprehensive, "Is Marshpaw okay?"

The dull brown tom was fast asleep, twitching a little when Patchpaw touched the injury on his leg, "Yes, he just needs to rest. It'll heal faster that way."

Larchpaw stared at the Marshpaw's sleeping form, then back to Patchpaw, a warm expression adorning his face, "You're the best brother, Patchpaw."

Feeling his heart swell, Patchpaw smiled back, "It's no problem."

"Hey Larchpaw! Darkstar wants us to bring in more feathers for the nests!" They heard Rainfall's meow outside of the medicine den.

Glancing back at Patchpaw, the dark brown apprentice left the medicine den, his muscles rippling under his fur. Patchpaw was surprised and impressed how stronger Larchpaw was getting. Petalpaw was even using her small body to her advantage, training to tread lightly on her paws like a butterfly's wing in case she needed to run.

But he couldn't say the same thing about himself. Lifting his paw and running it down his shoulder and front leg, he felt how thin he was, despite his fluffy appearance. Patchpaw sighed downheartedly. He couldn't even fight off that brown tabby she-cat, and he had only pushed Frecklewish away from his sister when she was attacking her. Was he really that weak?

Patchpaw cringed as he pictured Bloomheart looming over him, blood staining his muzzle and paws. In the corner of his eye, his mentor was lying in the crushed herbs, not moving with red liquid covering her dark stripes. The dark gray tabby tom lunged at him, pinning him down with his claws. Patchpaw tried to squirm away, panic filling his mind as Bloomheart tore his throat out with his teeth with no problem...

He shook his head, removing the scene from his head. Getting up to his paws, and after checking on the injured cats to see if they needed anything, Patchpaw left the medicine den. Looking around for a particular cat, he saw Reedshine guiding Petalpaw with moss in their jaws. He was happy that Reedshine is warming up to Petalpaw, albeit slowly.

Then a small patrol of cats bounded from the reeds, it was Cloverfur, Hollowfang, and Appledusk. Patchpaw perked up when he caught sight of his father. The three cats approached their leader, but he was unable to hear what they were saying. Darkstar nodded in approval and turned away to talk to Spiketail. Taking a small gulp, Patchpaw carefully approached the patrol, catching his father's attention.

"Oh Patchpaw," He meowed in delight, "What do you need?"

Patchpaw shyly looked at him, "Are you free for a while?"

Appledusk blinked in surprise, then turned to his clanmates.

"We'll call you back when Darkstar needs you," Cloverfur meowed, the two cats padding away to talk to Spiketail.

The pale brown tom stared at Patchpaw again, "Is there something wrong?"

Patchpaw shifted one of his paws into the mud, "Remember when you said that I can talk to you if I have something on my mind?"

Appledusk tilted his head for a moment before his eyes seemed to gleam with joy, "Oh, of course! Where do you have in mind should we go?"

"Somewhere private," Patchpaw mewed, "Down the river."

His father nodded in agreement and they both padded into the cluster of reeds until they reached the river. An instant calm came over Patchpaw, a small memory of when he first went swimming with Petalpaw and Larchpaw when they were kits. The water was inviting to him, giving him a feeling of confidence, like he could do anything. He just wasn't afraid.

Perhaps it was just his half Riverclan blood, but something about the water made him feel alive. He nearly stepped into the water when he felt Appledusk's tail on his back.

"Don't tell me you brought me here to go swimming," he jokingly meowed.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Patchpaw shook his head, "Sorry, I just got... distracted."

Appledusk's eyes blinked affectionately, "Thinking back when we first met?"

Patchpaw looked down, "Sort of. Rather the first time Mapleshade took us to the river." He sat on the shore, staring at his reflection, "We were having so much fun. It was like swimming was... bringing out a different side of me."

Appledusk nodded, "I was like that when I was a kit. My mother had always said I was the quiet one, so she panicked when I jumped into the river all by myself. Guess you got that from me."

Patchpaw let out a small laugh. He couldn't imagine his father acting silly like that, but then again, so did he. Continuing down the shoreline of the river, Patchpaw could catch the faint scent of Thunderclan. Nearly prickling at the thought, he tried to focus on the sounds of the rippling water, thinking back to the old memory.

_"You're very brave," Appledusk whispered as he hauled himself on the branch that he was holding onto, "Swimming like a true Riverclan warrior. But don't ever come near the river again, it's too dangerous." _

Once they got close to the edge of the border of Riverclan, they stopped. Patchpaw sat down, the water lapping slightly at his paws as his tail curled around them. Appledusk joined beside him.

"So, what's going on?" His father asked gently.

Patchpaw paused. He was still a little unsure if he should've talked to Appledusk about his feelings. But he was already here, stuck with talking to his father. Mapleshade had already reassured him earlier about not able to save everyone, but how can anyone stand the thought of not being strong enough to save a innocent life?

"I..." Patchpaw murmured quietly, "I think I know why I chose to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior, but maybe that's the part of the problem."

"Problem?" Appledusk mewed in concern, "What problem?"

Patchpaw stared into his father's eyes, "I couldn't save Wolfkit or Thornkit..." His voice was hardly a whisper.

"No one else could," Appledusk answered somewhat sternly, "Waspthorn is one of Thunderclan's swiftest warriors, he had nearly ambushed Rainfall many moons ago."

"That's not the point!" Patchpaw retaliated, his patch-furred pelt bristling, "I tried to save them, but that brown she-cat was able to hold me down as if I was nothing but prey! I couldn't do anything!"

"You mean Squirrelwhisker?" Appledusk tipped his head to the side.

"That's not the point!" Patchpaw protested, his thick fur prickling, "Don't you understand? I'm weak and pathetic! I should've been a warrior like Larchpaw and Petalpaw, maybe then I'd be able to defend myself!"

They stayed silent for a while, the only sounds being the rustling reeds and rippling water. Patchpaw almost sunk his claws into the stone, stopping himself when they started to ache. He had nearly snapped his own claws off. Patchpaw was licking his paws until Appledusk finally broke the silence.

"Patchpaw..." he mewed gently, "You're not weak. Squirrelwhisker just caught you off guard. Even the best warriors cannot sense every attack."

Patchpaw narrowed his eyes, "But I'm _not_ a warrior."

Appledusk sat closer to him, Patchpaw feeling his father's feather-soft fur, "That's true, but that doesn't make you weak. Patchpaw, you have to understand, not every one of us can as strong as other cats or save every cat's life. It seems cruel, especially with what happened to Mapleshade, but do know that she sacrificed herself for you and now she's somewhere safe. Dawnpelt died for his two kits, even though he couldn't save them on time either."

Patchpaw leaned closer to his father, feeling a lump in his throat. The soft wind tickled his whiskers, and the water lapped at his paws that were still aching from clutching the stone so hard. His father had to be right. Silvershell had always reassured him that Starclan does not wait for certain cats to die, they can only welcome them in if it is their time. And Mapleshade is safe up there, watching them.

Sighing deeply, Patchpaw mewed, "I know..."

They sat there for a while, listening to the sounds of the reeds rustling, the river rippling, and the moorhens cooing. The air was becoming cooler, Patchpaw feeling that leaf-bare was around the corner again. He and his littermates had to stick close to Feathercloud, although Larchpaw and Petalpaw liked to play in the snow several moons ago. He was so shocked to see the river frozen under the sheet of ice.

Oh, how much he longed to swim again.

"Say," Appledusk broke the silence, "I'll teach you a few moves from time to time. Learn a few things to defend yourself. I've taught them to Perchfin, I can teach them to you too."

Patchpaw stared at him, "Really? You'd do that for me?"

The pale brown tom, his green eyes gleaming with love, "Of course. You, Larchpaw, and Petalpaw deserve the best."

Any tense feeling in his head faded quickly, Patchpaw relaxed his shoulders. He definitely couldn't deny that Appledusk cared about him and his littermates anymore.

Patchpaw felt Appledusk pull away and was about to protest, but paused when Appledusk was padding into the water. His father's green eyes gazed back at him, "Now, how about we swim for a while? It's more fun than climbing and the water feels cool today."

His heart almost leapt for joy. He didn't need to give his reply as he trotted into the water, feeling the cool water seep into his thick tortoiseshell fur. Patchpaw sighed contently as he continued moving into the flowing river, until the water reached his chin. Remembering what he did before, he paddled around in circles.

"You swim so well, son!" Appledusk called out, the fur on his head soaked from being underwater. Grinning, Patchpaw lifted his front paws and slammed them down, causing water to splash the pale brown tom. Appledusk purred from amusement, splashing Patchpaw as well.

_Things are going to get better_, Patchpaw thought to himself as he and Appledusk began to splash each-other, _Now that my mother's safe, my siblings are happy, and my father's there for me, I know we belong in Riverclan..._

* * *

Patchpaw was finishing up sorting the herbs into line. For his own and everybody else's safety, he had placed the deathberries near the very back of the medicine den. As the sun rolled higher into the sky, the three cats still weren't strong enough to rest in the other dens, so they were still asleep and he kept as quiet as he possibly could.

Larchpaw, Petalpaw, and Sandpaw were off training with their mentors, Appledusk was sent on a hunting patrol, and Silvershell-

"Patchpaw!"

Patchpaw almost jumped, his concentration broken by his mentor's voice. As he twisted his head, he saw Silvershell carrying a bundle of fresh herbs, but the way she stumbled caught him off.

"W-What is it?" Patchpaw asked, relaxing his shoulders.

Silvershell placed the herbs in their appropriate spots and turned to face him, "I'll take over healing Marshpaw, Dapplewing, and Heronfoot. I want you to collect some more for me."

Patchpaw nodded, "I can do that. Should I get some catmint? It'll be leaf-bare soon, and we'll need the supplies if any cat gets greencough." He winced in his head of the thought of Larchpaw or Petalpaw writhing in their nests, their fur matted and coughing violently.

"Of course," Silvershell nodded before she became serious, "But you have to remember. Catmint like to grow around Twoleg nests and I've heard some rumors about two of them residing in the nest nearby. Do you promise to be careful?"

Patchpaw nodded, "I promise."

He padded out of the medicine den, trotting into the cluster of reeds. He knew the Twoleg place wouldn't be too far. He just had to find the area so he could hide under the tall reeds and avoid being caught by the Twolegs. He had heard stories about them; tall, hairless, pink creatures who walk on hind legs, wear colored pelts, and speak in a illegible language. Sometimes, cats known as 'kittypets' would live with them, and all they do is lay around and eat food that looked like droppings.

Patchpaw shook his head at the thought. No, he would never become a kittypet. What kind of life would that be like for him? It sounded boring, having nothing to do, relying on creatures who you can't understand to give you everything. There was no honor, no pride in that sort of life.

Going back to what he was doing, he trotted around towards the more marshy area, the Twoleg den coming into view. Patchpaw felt the mud under his paws squish, but he didn't mind. A strange scent wafted over his nose, along with a hint of catmint. So there was some use for the Twolegs. They must really enjoy growing it.

Lifting his whiskers to taste the air, his ear twitched as he heard a grunt and rustling from a few fox-lengths away. He turned his head to look towards the other side of the river, a ginger head poking out from the bushes.

His fur bristled, "... Nettlepaw?"

The apprentice perked his ears up and trotted towards the river's edge, stopping when the ripples touched his paws. Several leaves and twigs clung to his pelt, possibly from hiding under the bushes for so long.

"P-Patchpaw, I didn't think you'd be out here. I-I'm supposed to be hunting, but now that I found you-"

"What are you doing here?" Patchpaw growled, arching his back and his patched fur stood straight up. He wasn't in the mood to see a Thunderclan cat here.

Nettlepaw flattened his ears fearfully, "I-I mean no harm, I swear. I just wanted to apologize."

Patchpaw narrowed his green eyes, "For what?"

The ginger tom shifted his paws anxiously, "For the raid. I-I'm sorry about Mapleshade and the two kits Waspthorn killed. Me and a few other cats didn't agree with the raid, but Oakstar and Deerdapple made me..."

Patchpaw relaxed his body, his pelt still fluffed up. He wasn't sure if he could trust Nettlepaw, but he could see the honestly and guilt in the apprentice's rheumy eyes. Sighing, he felt his fur lie flat.

"Well, thank you for the apology," He mewed before toning it down, "Now leave."

"O-Of course," Nettlepaw stammered, "I hope things will get better for you and your littermates." The ginger tom then headed back into the thick brambles.

Patchpaw stared after the apprentice._I guess there's at least_ one_ nice cat in Thunderclan_, he thought.

Continuing his way towards the Twoleg den, the weird scent caught him off-guard. He ignored it, glancing at the faint paw-prints in the mud before crouching down and inching himself towards a tall wall of flat, brown bark. He scowled. He remembered Eelstripe and Dewleaf telling him that these were "fences" and are what protects the Twoleg's territory. _Fantastic_. Now how was he going to get in?

However, his eyes shifted over, noticing a spot in the fence a few mouse-lengths away from where he was. Quietly, he crawled closer, and grinned when he saw that it was a hole. Large enough to squeeze himself through. He did suspect this was the kittypet's doing, so he couldn't be too confident. Bracing himself, Patchpaw dove himself through the hole, barely feeling the sharp thing blades of the torn wood and stumbled into the Twoleg yard.

He held his breath, hiding under the branches of the shrubs, afraid anyone heard him. He squinted his eyes, seeing two tall creatures inside the den. The strong scent of catmint filled his nostrils, but he had to wait. Wait until the Twolegs have gone out of his sight. Only after a moment, they both seemed to walk away, and the sound of a monster started and then disappeared.

Patchpaw padded out as everything became quiet. He looked around once more, wondering if the kittypet was inside the nest as well.

"HEY!"

A yowl broke his consecration. He unknowingly unsheathed his claws into the grass and looked up, seeing a thick-furred brown and white she-cat lashing her tail and glaring at him, standing on a edge behind a square of what looked like ice. A yellow thing was around her neck, signifying him that she was the kittypet.

"What are you doing here?!" She called out, leaping down from the high edge and landing on her paws. Patchpaw was startled. He didn't expect a kittypet to be this protective over a nest that wasn't even hers. Even as she padded towards him, her figure seemed to get even taller.

"H-Hey wait," He meowed quickly, "I'm not here to attack you."

The kittypet narrowed her eyes, "Then why _are_ you in my yard?" Then she scrunched her nose, probably perplexed by his herb scent.

Patchpaw gulped, "I'm just here to collect something I need for my herbs. I-It's very vital to my clanmates when they get sick-"

"Clanmates?" The she-cat's demeanor calmed down to only curiosity, "Does that mean you're one of those clan cats my friends talk about?"

He nodded, his heart nearly dropping when the she-cat glared at him again, "Yes, b-but I'm not a warrior, so I don't fight good! I'm a medicine cat, I only give herbs to cats when they're sick or injured!"

"Medicine?" She tipped her head.

Patchpaw glanced over to the she-cat's left side, seeing a abundance of catmint, "Y-Yes... like that plant behind you."

The kittypet turned her head to see what he was looking at, "Oh, that?"

He nodded again, "And I only some of it for now. It's a long story, but you see, this sickness called 'greencough' is fatal to cats unless we give them that plant. So, if I can please take only some of them, I'll leave you alone." He tried to lighten his tone, not wanting to talk to this kittypet anymore.

The she-cat thought about it for a few moments, before staring at him again, "Alright. But make it quick."

"Alright alright," Patchpaw mewed before padding towards the catmint.

He bent down and began to pluck the leaves, resisting the urge to sniff the sweet-smelling plant. When he did steal a few small sniffs, what remained of his annoyance had faded, nearly lulling his senses and relaxing his tense body. But what had broken him out of that trance was the hot breath brushing against his ear.

_Doesn't__ this mouse-brain know what personal space is? _He grumbled to himself.

After he took what he presumed was enough for today, he placed it down and turned his head to the kittypet, "Thank you. This actually means a lot. I might need to come here again, but not too often."

She seemed to understand, "Hope you and your 'clanmates' will be okay. It's been fairly cloudy, and it's getting colder, you know?"

"I know. And... thanks," He mewed before he took the pile of catmint leaves into his mouth and trotted towards the fence hole, only for the kittypet to shout, "Hey, wait! What is your name by the way?"

Resisting to huff in annoyance, he placed the leaves down and meowed, "It's Patchpaw."

"Nice name. I'm Gracie. I'll see you around then, Patchpaw" She said.

Finally, after the she-cat, known as Gracie, left into the den, he took his herbs with him, rushing back to the entrance to Riverclan's territory. He passed by Spiketail, Rainfall, Larchpaw, and Splashfoot and trotted into the medicine den. Silvershell perked her head up to see the leaves in his jaws and he placed them near the borage.

"Is that good enough?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you," Silvershell smiled before concern clouded her blue eyes, "Hey, you look tense. Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Patchpaw flicked his ear, but shook his head before glancing down at Marshpaw's sleeping form, "No, nothing important."

* * *

**Riverclan**  
Leader: Darkstar (black she-cat)  
Deputy: Spiketail (dark gray tom)  
Med-Cat: Silvershell (silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Appledusk (pale brown tom with green eyes)  
Reedshine (dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Rainfall (skinny black tom)  
Milkfur (white she-cat)  
Splashfoot (pale gray tom)  
Eeltail (gray and black tabby she-cat)  
Amberclaw (large orange tabby tom)  
Heronfoot (dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes)  
Dapplewing (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Cloverfur (black tom with green eyes)  
Hollowfang (orange tom with usually sharp teeth)  
Swiftfish (gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Perchfin (thick-furred gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Queens -  
Brightpool (white she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes) _Kits - Cloudkit (three moons old)_  
Feathercloud (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices - _  
_Patchpaw (orange black and white patch-furred tom with green eyes) _Mentor - Silvershell_  
Petalpaw (small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes) _Mentor - Reedshine_  
Larchpaw (dark brown tom with dark amber eyes) _Mentor - Rainfall _  
Marshpaw (dull brown tom with blue eyes) _Mentor - Swiftfish  
S_andpaw (golden she-cat with blue eyes) _Mentor - Cloverfur_

Elders -  
Dewleaf (brown tom)  
Eelstripe (gray tabby tom)

Cats Outside The Clans -  
Gracie (thick-furred brown and white she-cat)


	5. Chapter 5

_Patchpaw stared at the scenery before him. It was the Thunderclan, in the middle of green-leaf. Above him was the blazing sun, the leaves fluttering from the wind he didn't feel. There were some warriors he recognized, but many he didn't. He tensed as the familiar brown sturdy tom pad out of the leader's den. Oakstar, and alongside him was a small kit, a brown tom with dark stripes, almost black. _

_As his fur prickled from seeing the leader that lead his attack on Riverclan, a high-pitched mew suddenly was heard. He realized he was sitting near the nursery. From out of nowhere, a large brown tom with large, dark brown paws raced across the clearing and squeezed inside the den. _

_Now curious, Patchpaw slowly poked his head in the entrance, trying to keep the twigs out of his eyes. What he saw was a queen who was orange, black, and white patch-furred like him, her tail wrapped around her side. The brown tom was sitting in front of her, mewing gently, as if trying not to disturb her. The she-cat nodded, and uncurled her tail, a small she-kit at the curve at her belly. Patchpaw crept in slowly, trying not to interrupt what was going on, even though he knew they couldn't see him. _

_His eyes widened as he stared at the kit. It was Mapleshade... except smaller, her eyes closed and her tiny mouth opened to let out high-pitched mews. _

_"Isn't she perfect?" The she-cat whispered, gazing at the dark brown tom with love in her eyes. _

_Her mate purred, "She is, Dawnlily. Did you come up with a name for her?"_

_Dawnlily gazed at her kit again, "Maplekit."_

_The tom's dark amber eyes widened for a moment, before he licked the top of Dawnlily's head, "Wonderful name. I'm so proud of you, my love..."_

_"And I'm proud to have you, Rowanstorm," Dawnlily mewed. Rowanstorm lowered his head to lick the tiny kit, who was startled when she felt a tongue lap at her tiny body. Patchpaw wasn't sure what to make of this, but he immediately assumed he was dreaming about his mother before he and his littermates were born. _

_Patchpaw wasn't sure when he closed his eyes or if the darkness had filled his vision, but another scene was shown, this time, it was at Fourtrees. He instantly saw a pale brown tom appear, alone. Appledusk stood by the large stone for a moment. Patchpaw took a closer look and knew Appledusk looked younger, almost taller than him. _

_Then another shape appeared, this time, seeing her white patches, was Mapleshade. _

_"Applepaw!" She called out, trotting towards him, her fur brushing against his. _

_Applepaw licked her forehead, "Maplepaw, I'm so happy you came." He purred._

_Maplepaw nuzzled her nose into his chest fur, "I wouldn't _ever _miss a chance to see you..."_

_Patchpaw watched as the younger versions of his parents frolicked around the tall rock, their fur glowing in the moonlight. He almost felt delighted to see Appledusk and Mapleshade so happy. _If only it was this way now, maybe Appledusk would be happy too...

_The images of his vision blurred again, now showing a Gathering, the full moon hung in the sky. Patchpaw stood in the middle of a Riverclan group and saw the familiar shape of Mapleshade among the crowd. He saw Rainfall hiss something into Mapleshade's ear, but she ignored him and padded toward him._

_He flinched out of fear and stumbled back, but stopped when Appledusk also appeared from the shadows. _

_"What are you doing here?" He hissed to Mapleshade quietly, moving his muzzle close to her ear. Patchpaw had to lean in to hear his whisper, "You know how dangerous it is for you to be here. What would happen if your clanmates saw you talking to me?"_

_Mapleshade leaned into his chest fur, "I had to speak with you," she mewed, "It's been too long. I waited for you at the sycamore tree every night, but you never came."_

_Patchpaw felt an ache in his heart, wishing to snuggle against his mother's fur. He stepped closer, continuing to listen to their private conversation. _

_Appledusk moved his head down to the back of his mate's neck and purred, "I know. But since the battle, we've doubled our border patrols, even after dark. I can't cross the river without being spotted." He stepped back, "I'll try to get across at new moon. Things might have calmed down by then."_

_"If only you hadn't killed Birchface," Mapleshade whispered, "Of all the cats to lose in the battle, it had to be Oakstar's son!"_

_Patchpaw nearly flinched at the worry in his mother's tone. He was aware that Mapleshade only saw Birchface as a clanmate, but she sounded like she was complaining!_

_"It was an _accident_." Appledusk growled softly, "I never meant for him to fall in the river."_

_Mapleshade closed her eyes, "That's not the way my clanmates see it. They blame you for both our losses."_

_Patchpaw blinked, they were talking about Birchface and Flowerpaw!_

_"Then they are fools," Patchpaw flinched at his father's hiss, but he relaxed, "But Sunningrocks had always made our Clans a little... mouse-brained." He licked the top of the tortoiseshell's head, "Thank Starclan you didn't get hurt in the battle."_

_Patchpaw again felt happy at the sight, Mapleshade nuzzling him for a brief moment before she gazed up at him, "There's something you need to know."_

_Appledusk's eyes shifted around, "Can't it wait?"_

_"I don't think so," Mapleshade took a deep breath, "... I'm expecting your kits." _

_Patchpaw was almost as surprised as Appledusk. The pale brown tom's eyes flashed and went wide, "Are you sure?"_

_Mapleshade nodded and Patchpaw saw joy and pride in his father's gaze, "I'm going to be a father. Incredible..." But he tipped his head to the side, "But these kits will be half-clan. Half-_Riverclan_. How will your clanmates feel about that?"_

_"They won't know," Mapleshade answered, her mate flinching, "At least, not at first. I will raise them in Thunderclan until they have been fully accepted. Then every cat will be able to cope with the truth. Why should it matter that their father lives in a different clan?"_

_"... You have great faith in your clanmates..." Appledusk murmured. _

_"No, I have faith in Starclan and in the warrior code."_

_"You think Starclan approves of what we are doing?"_

_"I think our warrior ancestors know that our Clans need kits and we are providing them. How can our innocent kits not have their blessing? They will grow to be fine warriors, loyal to Thunderclan and Riverclan equally."_

_Dread dug itself into Patchpaw's heart as Mapleshade padded away from him and Appledusk. He already knew this moment had happened moons ago, the density in Mapleshade's meow scared him. He found himself unable to blame Appledusk's concern and hesitance. Mapleshade had wanted to them to be loyal to Thunderclan _and _Riverclan? _

_What did that mean?_

Patchpaw woke up abruptly, a chill ran up his patched pelt. He stirred in his nest, curling his fluffy tail around himself to keep warm. It wasn't even leaf-fall, yet the air kept becoming colder as days passed. Outside, pale clouds were still covering the sky, the wind blowing the reeds surrounded the camp. Silvershell was still asleep in her nest, unable to distinguish her paws from under her fur.

As he nuzzled into his feathery bedding, he thought back to the dream he had. What was the point? And if it was to show something, why didn't it show more? The scenes were brief, meeting his grandparents, his parents meeting when they were apprentices, and his mother telling his father that she was expecting kits. What was Starclan trying to tell him?

Sighing and his drowsiness leaving him, Patchpaw stood up and padded out of the medicine den. Ears flicking, all he heard was the faint snoring from his sleeping clanmates and wind blowing.

Something on the mud caught his eye; pawprints. Following the trail, he noticed whoever snuck out had left the nursery. He tread lightly to the nursery, peering inside. He saw Feathercloud, Brightpool, and their newest queen, Dapplewing sleeping inside. The tortoiseshell's belly slightly bulged, expecting Hollowfang's kits in a moon or so.

However, he also noticed that a kit was missing from Brightpool's side. _Cloudkit!_

Panicking, Patchpaw followed the trail outside of camp. He stepped through the tall reeds and rocks, keeping an eye out for the white kit. And there she was. Sitting by the river's edge, staring out into the forest.

"Cloudkit?" He mewed.

The small white she-cat calmly turned her head around, "Yes?" Her pink eyes were calm, slightly unnerving him.

"W-What are you doing out here?"

Cloudkit simply flicked her tail, "Just... having time to myself."

Patchpaw scowled, "Well, how would Brightpool react if she thought you were gone? Even after what happened to your brothers?"

Cloudkit didn't answer. The water touched her paws, and her whiskers whisked in the wind. Patchpaw sat down next to her. They were silent for a few moments, Patchpaw shivering from the cold, though Cloudkit didn't move a muscle.

"I heard that Ravenwing doesn't have an apprentice." Cloudkit mewed.

Patchpaw tensed up at the name of the black cat, "... I... I know."

Cloudkit blinked up at him, "That would mean bad news for Thunderclan without a second medicine cat. I also heard Ravenwing's not exactly experienced, Oatspeckle was close to being an elder when he got Ravenwing as an apprentice."

Patchpaw was now getting anxious, he did not like the way she was talking, "... How did you know that?"

"The other warriors like to gossip."

"W-Well..." Patchpaw gulped, "Thunderclan's none of our business. They've got their problems, and we have ours. Now, let's head back to camp. I don't want to Brightpool to freak out when she sees you're gone."

Cloudkit glanced across the river again before she turned and headed into camp with even staring at him. Patchpaw's fur pricked in uneasiness. She was only five moons old, close to getting a mentor, but she talked rather... strange.

Patchpaw forced himself to brush it off. All that mattered was she belonged in Riverclan. She shouldn't worry about the clan who raided them. It was none of her business.

* * *

"Darkstar!"

Amberclaw's yowl rang through the air, the large orange tom racing towards their leader. Patchpaw poked his head out of the medicine den. Splashfoot, Perchfin, and Milkfur were at Amberclaw's side, their eyes just as frantic as he was.

"What is it?" asked Darkstar in concern.

"It's Thunderclan!" The cats around Perchfin gasped at his declaration, "They've come back to take Sunningrocks!"

Darkstar's eyes clouded with emotion, "They've finally found the courage after Birchface's death..."

Patchpaw's ears flattened against his head. _Enough with this stupid Birchface! _

The black she-cat hopped up to the stone, "Riverclan! Thunderclan has come to take back Sunningrocks, but we won't let them. Let us show them we're the ones who deserve them more than they do."

The clan meowed and yowled their agreement. Patchpaw caught sight of Cloudkit peeking out of the nursery and blinking her narrow pink eyes. He grumbled to himself and stood outside the medicine den.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Silvershell mewed into his ear.

Patchpaw flicked his ear away, "Nothing."

Spiketail nodded to his clanmates, "I'd like... Appledusk, Perchfin, Amberclaw, Milkfur, Rainfall and Reedshine. You'll take your apprentices along as well."

Patchpaw froze. This would be Larchpaw and Petalpaw's first battle.

"Yes!" Larchpaw hopped up, fur spiked and determination shining in his eyes, "Finally!"

Petalpaw wasn't as excited, but didn't reply.

Patchpaw tread towards his siblings as the patrol formed, "Larchpaw, Petalpaw, please be careful out there."

"You bet!" Larchpaw meowed proudly.

Petalpaw gulped, "Of course. I'll keep an eye on him."

"And besides," Larchpaw's low growl made Patchpaw shudder, "Those mouse-brains will see they've missed an opportunity... "

Then he raced off and padded over to Rainfall, his tail raised high and proud. Reedshine impatiently kinked her tail to Petalpaw. She shared a fearful glance to her brother before joining the patrol and Patchpaw watched them disappear.

_Oh Starclan_, he thought, staring up to the dark sky, _Let them be safe. Don't let their potential go to waste._

Marshpaw humphed, "How come they get to go?"

Patchpaw was nearly startled, realizing he was standing close to the other two apprentices. The dull brown tom's long snout was contorted into a scowl.

Sandpaw stared after where the patrol had left, "Hope they'll be okay."

Cloverfur grunted, "Thunderclan will let their arrogance overcome them. We _know_ Sunningrocks is ours."

_Speak for yourself_, Patchpaw hissed in his head, and turned around to head into the medicine den. He carefully stepped over their herbs and curled in up into his nest, his mentor already in hers.

"So..." He mewed awkwardly, "Do we wait until they come back?"

Silvershell nodded, "And we must be prepared for any wounds. Fights like these are very damaging. I never liked to fight very much."

"And _all_ for a pile of rocks," Patchpaw muttered, shifting his paws.

The silver tabby purred in amusement, "Oh, but Patchpaw, there's much to Sunningrocks than just being 'a pile of rocks'."

Patchpaw frowned, "Really?"

Silvershell nodded, her chin almost buried in her fur, "Then I'll tell you about the story of Fleetfoot and Fury."

Patchpaw was shocked to hear about the story of how a leopardess fought a boar for two days and nights, and how that gave Riverclan the rights to the river and Sunningrocks. But since the rocks were close to Thunderclan's territory, the other clan has tried for generations to gain their rights to it.

The faint yowls scared him and he curled around his mentor in fear. Silvershell didn't stop him, curling her fluffy tail around him. He was almost reminded of Mapleshade. Warm and faint memories of the Thunderclan nursery, constantly nuzzling into his mother's belly, closer than his littermates. Patchpaw sighed in content.

Soon, the patrol returned, their fur outlined in silver as the moon peaked through the clouds. Patchpaw ran out and smelled the tang of blood. The warriors had their heads hung in shame.

"We... didn't win," Milkfur confessed.

Spiketail approached the patrol, "Frog-dung..." He cursed, clawing at the mud. The several other cats meowed their sympathy and disappointment. Larchpaw appeared behind Rainfall, heaving for breath, Patchpaw horrified to see that his left ear had been clawed at. He began to lick at it, but his brother pulled away.

"Don't do that!" He protested, "I'm fine!"

Patchpaw lowered his ears, "... I was just trying to help."

Then he saw two similar pale brown shapes shift through the reeds, along with a dark orange one. Patchpaw gaped when he saw it was Petalpaw and Reedshine dragging a wounded Appledusk. His father's eyes were close, his mouth open and letting out ragged breaths. Blood oozed from his pelt.

"We're sorry," Petalpaw whimpered.

Larchpaw looked ashamed, "I managed to stop Frecklewish from knocking Appledusk off of Sunningrocks, but I wasn't fast enough to stop her from ripping his fur off. She got away too."

Patchpaw stared up at Larchpaw in horror, his patched fur standing straight up, "_Frecklewish_ did this?! They're still not over Birchface?! It's been moons!"

Larchpaw's dark amber eyes were wide with surprise. Patchpaw flattened his ears, hot with embarrassment. He didn't like to raise his voice.

"Petalpaw!" Patchpaw swung his head to face his sister, "Go get more cobwebs! We need to stop the bleeding!"

"G-Got it!" Petalpaw nodded frantically and with Reedshine rushing to her side, they bounded into the reeds.

As Patchpaw gripped Appledusk's scruff with his teeth to lift him up, Larchpaw took one of his father's front legs and they both dragged him to the medicine den. Blood smeared the mud and when they laid him on the nest.

"T-Thanks Larchpaw," Patchpaw stuttered, searching for the cobwebs.

Larchpaw panted, "No problem..." And he left.

Appledusk's breath remained slow as Patchpaw applied the cobwebs onto his wounds. His body twitched and grit his teeth, but he remained still until Patchpaw placed enough on his scratches.

"You're okay," Patchpaw mewed, hoping his father could hear him, "You're going to be okay. I won't let you die yet. Not when we still need you."

After a few more moments of watching Appledusk breathe, Patchpaw's ear twitched as he heard rapid pawsteps, and turned to see Petalpaw entering the den, a white mass under her chin, "I have the cobwebs you wanted."

He nodded, "Thanks. Place them right there." His tail tip rested beside the poppy seeds. Petalpaw did what he asked, as Reedshine squeezed herself in.

"Spiders are more abundant now," The dark orange she-cat comment, "So we had no trouble. Petalpaw, Spiketail wanted us to go on another hunting patrol with Milkfur, Amberclaw, and Swiftfish. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

Petalpaw nodded, glancing at the pale brown tom and left the den. Reedshine stayed in place, staring down Appledusk as if trying to find something.

Patchpaw felt a little awkward and apprehensive, "Do you need something?"

Reedshine didn't move her gaze, "...Is he going to be okay?"

He almost gripped the mud beneath him, "Why do you ask? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him."

Reedshine's eyes narrowed, "Can't I be concerned for a clanmate of mine? Even if he's not my mate?"

Sighing in defeat, Patchpaw nodded, "Yes, he's going to be fine. He just needs sleep and the wounds will heal in no time."

The dark orange she-cat seemed satisfied, "That's good, all I needed to know." And she padded out of the medicine den. Patchpaw exhaled and gazed down at his father, watching his belly rise and fall calmly.

Patchpaw slowly lowered his chin on his father's side, closing his eyes. _You're going to be okay_, he thought,_I won't let you die._

After a few moments of peaceful silence, pawsteps were heard and he reluctantly perked his head up. Silvershell had returned with some chamomile flowers dangling in her jaws. She looked surprised when she saw him, but a warm look in her eyes appeared as she placed the flowers down.

"Oh," She mewed gently, "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Patchpaw only snuggled closer into the soft pale brown fur, "No... You didn't."

Silvershell sat in front of Appledusk's sleeping body and inspected him closely before gazing back at him, "You're doing so well, Patchpaw. Caring so much about your clanmates, your sister and brother, your father..." She paused as she looked thoughtful.

Patchpaw lifted his head slightly and stared at her in confusion, "What?"

Silvershell gazed at him as if an idea clicked in her, "When we go to the Moonstone again, remember to remind me, Patchpaw."

"Remind you… of what?" He asked.

The beautiful silver tabby's blue eyes glistened, "To give you your medicine cat name."

* * *

**Riverclan**  
Leader: Darkstar (black she-cat)  
Deputy: Spiketail (dark gray tom)  
Med-Cat: Silvershell (silver tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes)

Warriors -  
Appledusk (pale brown tom with green eyes)  
Reedshine (dark orange she-cat with dark blue eyes)  
Rainfall (skinny black tom)  
Milkfur (white she-cat)  
Splashfoot (pale gray tom)  
Eeltail (gray and black tabby she-cat)  
Amberclaw (large orange tabby tom)  
Heronfoot (dark bluish-gray tom with amber eyes)  
Dapplewing (tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Cloverfur (black tom with green eyes)  
Hollowfang (orange tom with usually sharp teeth)  
Swiftfish (gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Perchfin (thick-furred gray tom with dark blue eyes)

Queens -  
Brightpool (white she-cat with orange patches and amber eyes) _Kits - Cloudkit (five moons old)_  
Feathercloud (pale gray she-cat)

Apprentices - _  
_Patchpaw (orange black and white patch-furred tom with green eyes) _Mentor - Silvershell_  
Petalpaw (small pale brown she-cat with amber eyes) _Mentor - Reedshine_  
Larchpaw (dark brown tom with dark amber eyes) _Mentor - Rainfall _  
Marshpaw (dull brown tom with blue eyes) _Mentor - Swiftfish  
S_andpaw (golden she-cat with blue eyes) _Mentor - Cloverfur_

Elders -  
Dewleaf (brown tom)  
Eelstripe (gray tabby tom)

**Death(s): _None_**


End file.
